Life as it Was
by katie.belle17
Summary: 10 years later. The Flock has turned into a dysfunctional family. It seems they are completely out of hope until a major tragedy brings everyone back together. Though relationships have changed 1 thing never will attraction to high-speed adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please review!**

* * *

Intro:

I was so proud watching Angel in her silky blue graduation gown. I mean, yeah, it was a fifth grade graduation. Even so, Angel was growing up. She was going to middle school in September.

"You ready?" I asked. Angel nodded. "I'm going to middle school." Angel proudly adjusted her cap. "Where's Fang?" She asked. I looked around. He said that he would be here. He'd better be, I thought.

"Well, I think he said he was going to pick up some flowers or something for her." Nudge chipped in. "Yeah, well we're starting any minute now. So can you try calling him?" Nudge turned to Iggy.

"I need to borrow your phone." Iggy rolled his eyes. "You have your own."

"Yes but I am over the limit on my minutes. You have unlimited. Hand it over."

"I pay for my plan. I deserve the benefits. Oh fine. Press 3. That's the speed dial." Just as Nudge started to call, the principal started to speak.

"We are gathered here today…" Nudge tapped her foot impatiently. "And of course we ask that you please silence your cell phones at this time." Gazzy elbowed Nudge. "I think that means you." Nudge signaled for him to shush.

"Fang? Where are you? We're starting." An old lady sitting behind Nudge shouted, "Damn right we are. Now why don't you shut of that phone of yours and stop disrespecting the other people who would like to enjoy this joyous and momentous occasion?" Nudge groaned impatiently. "Just a second!"

"Ma'am, I am the vice president of the PTA. My grandson, Benjamin is in Angel's class. Now, I can get you thrown out of here." I guess when you have wings everyone knows who you are. "Hold on! No, not you Fang. Look, just get here, okay?"

"I will call security. I know the security officer, Tom." Nudge stood up from her seat. "I. Don't. Care!" Iggy grinned. "Cat fight!" A few parents shushed us rudely.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on when you get here, okay?" Nudge continued. "It's so important to me because it's important to her. And it also should be just as important to you. Get here with the video camera and support Angel!" The old lady sitting behind us had enough. She stood straight up and yanked Iggy's cell phone right out of Nudge's hands.

"This you can have back when the ceremony is over!" The woman turned the phone off and put it in her beige-colored handbag.

"Nice Nudge. That is why you will use your _own_ phone next time." I shushed them as the principal loudly called up the names of a few students.

A few minutes later, Fang showed up. He tried to sneak in but ran into a stack of foldable chairs. CRASH!

"Oh my god!" The old woman stood up. "What is wrong with you guys?! Geez!" Fang quickly picked up the chairs. "What did I do?" I guided Fang to the seat we saved him. "Never mind. Do you have the video camera ready?"

"Yes." The principal called a few more names before calling Angel. Angel smiled shyly as she shook the principal's hand. After about twenty more names were called, the principal started calling out awards. Gold-level honor roll, silver-level honor roll, bronze status, good sportsman. To all of these wide-eyed young fifth graders, these awards meant a lot.

If you won a certificate, you begged your parent to put it on the wall. You own a trophy, even better. You put it on your shelf. I knew that because Angel and her friends had been discussing it all week.

"The fifth grade 'Woman of the Year' goes to our very own Angel!" Angel ran toward the front stage.

"Get this on camera!" Nudge elbowed Fang.

"Can I just say something?" She asked. "Uh…" The principal had no idea how to respond. Angel had developed quite a personality since she arrived at this school. She was quite popular and unfortunately learned the ancient skill of never being able to shut your mouth.

"Thank you everybody! I know a lot of people were considered for this award. But I won. But I would not be here without you." The principal tried to cue her offstage but Angel lowered the microphone. "Wait, sir, I'm not done!" Gazzy slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh god."

"Where's my trophy sir?" The principal whispered domething into her ear.

"Oh…so anyway, this is really a symbol of a little bit of everyone. I would like to thank everybody from my brother Gazzy to Iggy, to Nudge, to Max…" The principal grabbed the microphone. "Perhaps you could continue at the after party. Now the 'Man of the Year' or 'king' of the school…"

"Hey, that jerk cut her off before she could say my name!" Gazzy smiled. "Who says she was going to say your name?"

We waited until the graduation ceremony was over. Then we joined every other family member or friend for refreshments. I rushed over to congratulate Angel. "Wow. Woman of the year!" Angel beamed proudly.

"I'll pick it up in his office tomorrow, the last day of school." As I leaned over to hug her, I looked around to see what the rest of the Flock was doing. Gazzy was running around with Fang and Nudge was sitting in a corner glaring at the old woman from whom Iggy was trying to get his phone back from.

A group of Angel's friends came over. I let her off with her friends while I went over to get a soda. A few minutes later, Angel came over.

"Can I sleep over at Beth's house tonight? Please?" I thought for a second. "Okay." Angel hugged me.

"Can we go now?" I felt a hard tug on my sleeve. "This is the most boring thing ever!" Gazzy exclaimed. "Hey! It can't be worse than Max, Fang, and Iggy's high school graduation. That took three hours!"

"Okay we can go. Angel will go home to collect her stuff from the sleepover. You gather everyone." Gazzy ran across the auditorium and within two minutes, he brought everyone back to my side.

We flew back to our apartment as Angel hurried to gather her stuff.

"Oh my gosh that old lady was evil, I swear!" Iggy yelled. Nudge bobbed her head in agreement. "What right does she have to take my phone? She refused to give it back until after she bestowed a long lecture onto me."

"Yeah, and there was a toddler behind me who kept kicking my seat." Gazzy cried. So everyone was kind of frazzled but still, it was a flock event. Nothing, no matter what happened could ruin it. I mean, no matter what went on, we always ended up with a fun, meaningful experience.

"I packed! Can I go now?" I opened Angel's suitcase. It was crammed with crumbled up clothes, a bag of cookies, a flashlight, and a toothbrush on top of everything.

"Alright then. I'll take you over." I laughed to myself. Everything was so wonderful, so great. It seemed just perfect- for then. But what would happen when I went to college? Fang and I got accepted to separate universities. Me, I got accepted to UCLA. Fang, well he got accepted to a private college in Virginia. Iggy would be working here in New York full-time until he got things figured out about what he wanted to do with his life.

"Come on slow poke. I have scary stories to tell and cake to eat!" Angel dropped her bag down at the front door as she ran inside into a pack of giggling little girls in pink, fun-colored pajamas with fuzzy bunny slippers. "So when can I pick her up tomorrow?"


	2. Broken Glass

**A/N: Please review!**

* * *

I stomped through the door to my house. It had been a hard day at the office and I was so glad that it was a Friday.

"Hey Loretta. Loretta!" I should for my cleaning lady. "Loretta!" She wasn't in the kitchen. So where could she be? I hurried up my marble staircase and rushed into my bedroom. There was Loretta folding sheets on my bed and listening to music. I could not let that happen, I couldn't let her not focus on her work. Cracking my knuckles, I ripped the ear buds out of her ears.

"Oh hello there ma'am…I didn't see you there." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Where's my herbal tea?" Loretta ran downstairs. "Oh, it's on- the- the table in the-kitchen. Just let me get it for you." Within a few seconds, I heard the crashing of pots and the clinking of mugs.

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Ma'am, it's ready." I unbuttoned my work blazer as I walked to the kitchen. "Here. Just how you want it." He waited anxiously as I took a sip. "Yuck!" It was sugar! Processed white sugar.

"Splenda. You know I only use Splenda. Hello, my diet, remember? No one wants to hire a fat divorce attorney. Nobody!" Loretta shuffled her feet. "Yes, that's true, but we ran out and well-" I gave Loretta my cold hard stare. "And well I am going to get some Splenda. You just relax on the sofa."

When Loretta left I sat back on the living room sofa and browsed the television channels.

Just then, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Max, what's going on?" It was my friend, Karen. She worked as an estate lawyer in the office complex next to mine.

"Well me, I just had the most horrible day. My housekeeper, Liangia, spilled water on my new Persian rug. I'm going to fire her. My son Victor made me go to his show yesterday where all he did was play a tree with absolutely no lines. Then get this. My boyfriend, you know, Kendrick. Well he proposed to me yesterday."

"That's great." I interrupted. "No. I already told him no. He gave that whole boring speech about how I was the love of his life and all of that crap."

"Yeah, well I would love it if my husband told me how much he loved me. He's on his way out, though. Listen, I told Randall that if he didn't start heating it up in all of the right places, he'd find himself cold on the street. This will be the easiest case I've ever had. Usually, my clients pay me top-dollar for my digging up information skills. That's why they like me. I'm the nastiest lawyer in town."

"High-five!" Karen shouted. "Yeah, virtual high-five." I repeated. "I have to go, but just one thing, okay. Make sure you don't dwell on him. You're only 24, you're young, successful so just let this by quickly. Nod if you understand me." I nodded. "Um did you nod? I can't tell because we're on the phone and you know…" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I nodded. Okay, I think I see Liangia. I better go. I'm about to make her holidays a lot more depressing. Byeee."

I hung up my phone and though about Randall. We had only been married a year. We met after law school graduation. And got married in Vegas a month later. He was a hunk and had the most gorgeous face. Even so, he just didn't work out as I thought he would. I mean I got tired of him pretty quickly. I spent our anniversary at a strip club last year.

I was dating Fang. Fang had gone away to college in Virginia, but came down here to California to go to law school with me. We were seriously dating for a year, but when I met Randall, I dumped Fang. Long story short, we ran off and got married and Fang wasn't invited. He hadn't spoken to me since.

I was upset about Fang but I thought things would work out with Randall. Unfortunately, life doesn't really work out as planned and I would be divorcing Randall. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Ma'am are you okay?" I turned to Loretta. "What, oh of course I am. Now make me my tea and get back to work so you can leave by 6:00. I have things to do and will not pay you overtime!" Loretta muttered something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing, really, ma'am." I scoffed. "Good. Now get back to work." At 6:00, Randall came home. He dropped his briefcase down and sat next to me on the coach.

"Hi honey. I know it's your birthday in a few months so…I took the liberty of getting you a little gift. It's a necklace. It symbolizes our everlasting love for each other." He opened the little velvet box.

"Randall, no! I said we're getting a divorce and that's final, okay? So just stop. You're just making things worse." Randall shut the purple velvet box. "It's Fang isn't it? You've been having an affair." I hopped strait to my feet.

"How dare you? I haven't seen Fang for at least two years because of you. You ruined all chances of even friendship between us so don't you dare mention his name! I have all of the papers and plan to reach a settlement next week. I can settle it sooner though. Now why don't you get some takeout or spend the night with the guys at that bar?"

"Well, I _wanted_ to spend the evening with you." I kicked of my stilettos. "Get out!" Randall stormed off to the door. "Fine. I don't care. Let's get a divorce. At least even if you swindle me out of all of my belongings at least I won't have to see your face again or get slapped by those stupid wings of yours again." I shoved Randall out of the door. "OUT!"

He insulted my wings. I mean I don't know why I was so upset. I guess it was because I was on bad terms from my flock and that was my only good reminder of them.

The phone rang again. "WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Max?" It was Nudge. "Oh what is it? Care to accuse me of something or worse complain about how I _neglected_ you after graduation?"

"Actually, I came to tell you some bad news. We found Angel." Angel had dropped out of high school at 16 to run off with her boyfriend. She grabbed her stuff and we never heard from her or saw her again. That was one of the reasons our Flock was so dodgy around each other. "So that's bad news?"

"She's in prison. Drug charges. Look, she collapsed a few months ago at a club in New York. I reached for my pocketbook. I had always kept a photo of Angel. "You want to visit her?"

"There's more. Her boyfriend was accused of murdering 14 women. She was acussed of 2nd degree murder do to accounts that she was involved. Now then, now there is some new evidence that emmerged recently. They think her boyfriend was covering for her due to some kind of tip or something, and that she killed all of those women. They want to sentence her to death. Her trial's tomorrow. Stupid lawyers. I hate them."

"Hey! Look, I'll come over tomorrow morning, okay?" I grabbed my tea. "So Iggy will pick me up from the airport?"

"Iggy? I haven't heard from him in three months either. Fang is all depressed and Gazzy is all neurotic about all of this. I'm the only sane one here. Ha ha! Now seriously, come tomorrow, okay?" I hung up when Randall came in.

I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" I smelled traces of alcohol on his breath. "Never mind. You, meet with my secretary tomorrow. I'll keep in contact with her and I"ll know if you show up. I have to go." I headed to the airport.

I couldn't help just thinking. I was kind of happy, successful, all of that, even though much of my life was in shatters. But now, in a course of one phone call I was completely changed. I had one new goal. To pick up the broken glass of the Flock and mold them back into the wonderful crystal vase.


	3. Home in Time for the Holidays

I got off the plane and waited for Nudge. She called me this morning and told me to look for a small yellow sedan. I grabbed my suitcase and started further down the car pickup loop. Nope wasn't here. I angrily grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and called her.

"Hello Nudge. Where are you?" I asked. "Keep your pants on, I'm coming! There's a lot of traffic." I rolled my eyes. "Come on. It's so freakin cold out here!" Nudge groaned. "Oh my god it's only 59 degrees!"

"Well I'm wearing a tank top and a miniskirt." Why didn't I bring a sweater? "Yeah, well that's not my fault. Okay prim Madonna, I'm turning the corner. Be there in a sec. Try not to freeze to death." Nudge laughed. "Yeah, ha ha. Like I can't take this weather." I shivered. "Just hurry okay." The phone beeped when Nudge hung up.

A few seconds later, I found Nudge's car. She opened the trunk and I put my bag in. Then I got in the car.

"Have any coffee?" I asked. "Decaf, sugar-free, low-fat?" I fiddled around with my phone. "Well hello to you too."

"You look different then I remember." I shrugged. "Whatever." Then I picked up my head. "Hey, you dyed your hair purple!" Nudge smiled. "Wow, you took some time from thinking about yourself to notice. We've only been together for about five minutes."

"So, fill me in on everything." Nudge skidded at a yellow light. "Well, let me think. I was dating Fang, as you know. I got married to Randall a year ago and now, a few months after our anniversary, we're divorcing."

"That's too bad." Nudge said trying to show sympathy. "It's fine. I can't wait to get rid of that annoying bastard."

"Rid of him? Maybe you shouldn't give up." She started. "Maybe you should shut up." I had no idea why I was so annoyed with Nudge. I mean I didn't care about Randall, right? "Look, all I'm saying is maybe you should try a second honeymoon or something."

"Why, our first one sucked. How could the second one differ? We went to a hotel and I was drunk the entire weekend. I also slept with three guys within 72 hours of our wedding." Nudge squeezed the brake.

"What the hell is your problem? You dumped Fang to get married to some guy you didn't even care about?"

"Relax," I responded nonchalantly, "It doesn't matter. We wouldn't have worked out anyway, Fang and I. Besides I've moved on." Nudge twirled her bangs with her finger. "Well Fang hasn't." And I should care because? This is the last thing I needed. A divorce and my ex-boyfriend trying to win me back at the same time.

We remained silent until we pulled into the parking lot of their apartment. "You got a new place!" I exclaimed. "Yeah," Nudge muttered, "about ten months ago." Nudge pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Okay now. I haven't told Fang that you're coming. So just be cool, okay?" I sneered. "Me be cool?" I grabbed my purse as I stepped out of the car.

While Nudge was opening the door, my phone rang. "What do you want?" I stepped inside. "I want to know where you are!" It was who else but Randall. "I'm away on personal matters none of your business."

"But I'm your husband!" He exclaimed. "Not for long." I replied. "Please come back home. I went to see your secretary. She showed me your claims and what you wanted. Come on. 75 percent! Look we can work this out. I just- I just want you to come back home! Please Max! I love you." I hung up the phone."Stupid husband."

Nudge looked at me. "Oh okay then."

"Men suck. I mean really. You only need them for one thing. Then after that what else can you do with them? I mean you get tired of them so quickly. That's the story for me anyway. Trust me. I have tons of experience. All of them are the same!"

"Really. That's all you see men as? You don't care at all, do you? They're just there for your pleasure." That gloom dark voice could only have been one person.

"Fang!" I shuffled my heels awkwardly. "Um… uh…what are you doing here?" Fang tilted his head. "I live here."

"Oh…" I trailed off. "I mean after you left me I had nothing else to do. Nowhere else to go. Then I never heard from you again. We grew up together. We've been through so much. Did all of that mean nothing to you? Did I do that one and only thing men are for and then I became obsolete?" Nudge shifted toward the kitchen. "Um how about I get you something to drink?"

"Have a lime martini?" I asked. "Um I was thinking more along the lines of water or club soda but I guess I could…" Fang held up his hand. "Oh great just throw alcohol into this. You know, she's a real charm when she's drunk. Hey, did I ever tell you the story about the bar? It was my birthday, remember Max? I told you I loved you. You responded my throwing up all over the place. Then, I went to get you some ginger ale and I find you kissing some other lowlife jerk."

"Hey that lowlife jerk ended up as my husband!" I fiddled with my engagement and wedding rings. "What so you're getting a divorce?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. But let me tell you something. You weren't exactly the greatest boyfriend." Nudge handed fang a glass. "Oh really, how?"

"Well, I mean, you just weren't. You never understood my needs. You thought I was a spoiled brat and you made that clear."

"Thought?" Nudge walked in between us. "Okay guys; let's not forget why we're here. Angel. Now. If you two can't mature enough to deal with this crisis in the time the Flock needs this the most then I don't know what to say."

"_I'll_ be fine. As for her, I don't know if she could make it two blocks with out having intercourse with some drunk hunk!"

"Stop it! Children, if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all. Now, if I catch you two nastily degrading each other ever again, I'll kill the both of you!" Nudge screeched.

"Oh great, a family reunion." Gazzy came out from the hallway.

"Yes. That's right. We have no more time to discuss this. We will go to the office down on Main Street and Auburn. I have a consultation with a lawyer and we all need to be there." Fang rolled his eyes. "Just what we need. More lawyers!"

I tried to kick Fang were it hurts, but Nudge twisted into a spiral, grabbed my leg, and threw it around my head.

"Learned that in life management/ self defense class at the community center." Wow. Now that was a class I could really use.


	4. It dont Mean athing if I aint Gota Fling

**A/N: Please Review! And as always thanks for reading!**

* * *

"What is it Nudge?" I asked. "What did you want to talk about?" Nudge paused. "Go on." Fang said. Nudge shifted her body awkwardly. "It's your husband. He's here. He's kind of scaring me." What else was new?

"Seriously. He's waited in the den." Nudge guided me into the den where Randal was pretending to watch TV. "Well well if it isn't Max."

"Um okay…" Randal shut the TV off with the remote. "So the divorce is almost finalized." I stood there frozen. "Um the divorce?" I asked. "_Our_ divorce." Randall repeated as though I were an idiot.

"Hey you remember Ethan, don't you?" Nudge was right he was acting scary. "Are you alright?" Randal nodded. "Yes, of course. Anywho you remember Ethan Hogarth. The person who you cheated on with me?" Oh yeah, scrawny, pale, annoying.

"Well it turns out that he's the lead prosecutor in Angel's case. I spoke to him on the phone and I told him about our divorce. He would love to have the opportunity to get back at you with me." I was almost certain he was drunk.

"What are you saying Randall?" I inquired. "Look we both want something. I can work with him. We can make it certain that Angel will die. But I could never do that to my loyal wife. Never."

"So you want me to postpone the divorce?" Randall shook his head. "Cancel it. Trust me, a lot of people want your little friend dead. She was arrested on nineteen charges including drug and 1st and 2nd degree murder. She has been uncooperative and has refused a lawyer. Unfortunately, that just sped up the process and her big hearing happened in 1/3 the normal time."

"Sorry, she won't do it. She won't sacrifice being with her husband to save one of her own." Fang did not try to hide his bitterness.

"Randall, I want a divorce! I mean this is ridiculous. You can't have a relationship on lies. I mean I don't love you I never really did." Randall rolled his eyes. "I don't believe that. There is no way."

"I love another man." Okay good one, I told myself. "Who?" I twiddled my thumbs. "Just a guy…" I started.

"Oh I understand. You like Fang." I almost chocked myself to death. "Fang?! What um you got it. Nope can't stay married I like-Fang." Fang was stunned. His eyes remained wide open, and his skin turned an unhealthy pale color.

"What are you dead or something Fang, get over here." Fang slowly forced himself over to me. "Oh it's not that bad drama queen." I whispered.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you can go through with this." Randall sighed. "You know, I never really thought you loved anyone like seriously. I knew that when you married me you were either settling or drunk."

"It was the second one." Fang looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" Fang lowered his eyes. "Nothing."

"So I guess I can't bring myself to break up a love this strong." I let out a little chuckle. "Nope." I put my arm around Fang. "Yep. We love each other." Fang pulled my arm off of him. "Look, you don't need to keep repeating that. You'll break the poor man's heart."

"How about this, I get the forms faxed here, we finish everything up here and I'll go home tomorrow and ship your stuff here. How's that? Hmm?" Randall kissed me on the cheek. "Do you mind if I spend the night, Nudge?"

I had not noticed that Nudge was standing there at the doorway the entire time. "Yeah…you can room with Gazzy."

"No he can't." Gazzy screamed from his room down the hall. "Excuse him. Come. Let's leave Fang and Max alone. I think they need a private moment." Nudge did a cutesy wave. "Have fun." She puckered her lips.

"What the hell were you thinking? You love me. For real? Oh my gosh. You're really something." Fang shuddered. "That's all you could think of, huh?"

"What am I that repulsive to you?" I put my hands on my hips and gave him my angry stare. "I'd say so. Why did you have to love me? Couldn't you say you met some guy at a bar…you know the normal extent of your love." I swear Fang was really asking to get smacked right in the face.

"He wouldn't believe me. I meet guys in clubs a lot and he knows they're only one night stands. But you, well I just randomly left home and came here. Who is here? You are. I mean it's perfect we have a history together."

"Please. Don't remind me, okay?" What was our time together that horrible? "Look mister, he always suspected I loved you. He really wants me to be happy. He shows it in weird ways but in reality he loves me." Fang yawned.

"Whatever. How long do we have to keep this charade up?" He asked staring at his fingernails. "Just until the divorce is final. He'll be out of our lives."

"You mean _your_ life. After we get this whole Angel thing figured out I want you out." I gave Fang the finger. "What was that you just did?" I held up my other middle finger. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought I got you out of my life, but no. You just butt your way back in. I was fine until you showed up." Why the hell was Fang so angry? I did nothing! It was him with the problem. "Like I said. I was just dandy!"

"Really. No girlfriends? Guess you never got over me." I stuck out my tongue. "No. I think I was so traumatized by you that I couldn't stand the sight of another woman again." Wow. Was that a lame copout or what?

"Guys stop it. Randall is taking a shower now and when he gets out he will not see you arguing. Now start acting like mature adults." Nudge looked both of us in the eye.

"I mean it. Remember who we're doing this for."

"Yes, we're doing it for Angel. But she probably won't appreciate it anyway." I muttered. "Why not?" I lowered my head. "Tell me what happened when you saw her. I've been so distracted I forgot to ask." Fang and I told her of our visit and how she had changed so much.

"Also, she's mad at us for not visiting. She claims that Iggy came to see her." Nudge eyed me curiously. "Iggy?"

"I don't understand. He was sick of her. He convinced her to drop out of school in his way. I thought he hated her." I shrugged.

"I guess people change. Maybe he visited her once and when she told him that she hadn't had any visitors in a while he felt bad for her. People will help out their family." The timer to the oven beeped. "I guess the pizza's ready."

"Pizza?" Nudge smiled. "It was fresh a few days ago." I felt sick to my stomach. "Carbs." I said. "What did you say?"

"Carbs. Where's my low-sodium feta and cucumber salad?" I had grown so accustom to Loretta customizing meals for my every diet. "Oh I'm sorry, we're fresh out." Fang sneered sarcastically. "But we do have some water. It's filtered, don't worry... sweetie." He added mindful that Randall was listening.

"How about a carrot, some milk, and a slice of cheesecake?" Nudge offered. "For real? Cheesecake? Let me guess the milk isn't low-fat or organic either."

"I'm sorry, but you know they don't sell that here." I sighed. "In California they have organic markets, vegan restaurants, anything. You just name it."

"Well as you can see, this isn't California. This is Gold Creek, Virginia. Here we eat good food." I sapped my hand against my forehead. "I guess the carrot will have to do. I'll go grocery shopping later.

We gathered at the table. Randall almost sat next to me, but then he hesitated and quickly found a seat at the opposite end next to Iggy and Nudge. "So Max, do you want to say grace?"

"May God have mercy on me and not make me gain ten pounds for eating this carrot grown in chemically drowned soil. Amen." I raised my glass of water and drank. "Amen I guess."

"This water tastes funny." I noted. "And there's a weird smell in this kitchen."

"I think it's you." Fang whispered. "Your personality attracts a foul stench that you can't seem to rid of. Perhaps if you try bathing. Oh wait; we don't have shampoo with 43 enhanced vitamins and minerals. Sorry." Fang got annoyed a lot quicker these days.

"And I hear weird sounds." When I walked I heard creaking sounds and sometimes irregular thumping sounds. "I think this place is haunted. You'd better leave. It's all of the bad karma you brought with you. Be gone queen of darkness."

"So, who wants dessert?" Nudge asked. "Fang will serve."

Gazzy raised his hand. "Toss it here lover boy." Fang reached into the fridge and took out a container of stale donuts. "Dig in." After dessert, Fang and Gazzy started arguing over whose turn it was to wash the dishes.

"I have things to do!" Gazzy complained. "Yeah. Your homework. I'm an adult. I make the call. You are a minor."

"Oh will you all just shut up? I'm sick and tired of all of this arguing! We will all wash the dishes. Nobody will complain!" Gazzy and Fang didn't dare disobey. I remembered when I held that effect.

They would rebel sometimes, but I had the final say. If I said something was so in the end it was so. No questions asked.

After that fiasco Fang and I watched TV together. "I'm watching Real Girlz Reloaded. Nothing you can do about it." No kidding. I loved that show! "The reality show where ten girls have to live together in a tiny New York City apartment, I love that show!" Fang was less than thrilled to hear that.

Fang laughed at the same parts I laughed at. When one of the girls, Kelly had to do a singing challenge to win sorority queen status, we were both rolling on the floor. Maybe we had a few things in common after all. "Hey, we agree on something."

"Look Max, stop it okay. We're totally different. I hate you as much as you hate me."

"I knew it!" It was Randall. "You lying Delilah! You stupid cheat! I knew you were lying. I knew tat this was a sham." Uh oh. "So I guess that means we have to stay together, huh?"

"Forget it. Sign the divorce papers and I'm out of here." Randall grabbed his suitcase. "But we haven't reached a settlement. I get 85 percent of everything!"

"I don't care. I just want out. But don't worry, you'll pay. I can get Angel killed. I can get my brother James to help me. He's a cop and can write a rather unflattering police report about Angel. My sister Marilyn works in a drug lab in Kansas. All I have to do is convince Angel to beg for another drug test. Then I can send the sample to Kansas, and she will fake the results. I can't lose. After all, revenge is dish best served family-style." Randall handed me a pen as I signed the forms.

He then slammed the door on my face. "That's it. She's screwed and it's all your fault."


	5. Jailhouse Wreck

**A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I truly appreciate your feedback. For those of you who haven't reviewed yet, it is not too late.**

* * *

"Okay. Are you two ready?" Nudge asked. I sprung up from the chair I was sitting on and caught Fang's attention.

"Yes. The lawyer will meet you soon. I'll walk you over to the office." She offered. "Oh okay. Thank you." As I headed for the door, Nudge handed me a sweater. "You may need this."

While we were walking Nudge started up a conversation. "So, will you two be okay together?" She asked. "I guess. I have better things to do then fight with loser." Fang replied.

"So anywho... you two are going to see Angel. But only you guys can go. We wouldn't want to crowd the jail cell and cause a riot now would we? Even though I was the one who took care of her after you two went to college. I guided her through middle school. I was there for her. I looked after her in high school."

"Yeah, well you did a great job." I retorted. "She dropped out and got into trouble and now I had to come back here to bail her out." Fang responded to the phrase, _I had too._

"Hey. That is why I should be here with her. I understood her. Maybe that's the problem. Look once you went to college, you hardly knew Angel. You were never home. Like never!" Nudge cried.

"Yeah we were." Fang said. "We visited." Nudge shook her head. "Yeah for Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and Spring break the first year then summer. Eventually, you got busy with school, you know? By the time you all graduated, you came once. On Christmas." Nudge paused.

"By the seventh grade, Angel became a different person. She changed from her cheerful, friendly, enjoyable self to a spoiled brat. Her grades dropped, she got new friends, all of that. By high school, her grades fell lower than ever. I was working two jobs so I couldn't do anything about it. Then, Angel got a new boyfriend. He was bad news and I knew it, I tried to get her to dump him, but she yelled and screamed at me. She told me to get out of her face. She said she hated me. Later I heard about your wedding Max." Fang interrupted, "The one we weren't invited too?"

"Yes. I told Angel that we should visit. She refused. She didn't want to be a part of your life Max. I think you hurt her. Maybe she felt abandoned by you. I don't know. I tried to visit you and I left Angel with Iggy. Iggy couldn't handle her so I had to come back. Then Angel was worse off than ever. Iggy got into a fight with her boyfriend while I was gone. Then one weekend I had a business trip. I came back only to find all of her stuff gone and a notice saying that she dropped out of school and ran away with her boyfriend."

"Iggy let her?" I asked. "Well no. But he didn't try to prevent her from doing so. He was sick of her and her boyfriend. That's what caused a rift between him and Gazzy and I. Gazzy has been looking for Angel. He went away for long periods of time to find her. Nada. He was crushed. But I loved Angel. I would do anything for her. She knows that. So yeah, I should be the one to see her."

"No. The warden was very clear on the terms. They only wanted one person to see her, but Elton worked it out so that I could come too. Besides, she probably hates you more than us, no offense. This was rather recent. We were never there so we never really did anything to hurt her directly." Fang started. "You disappeared out of her life. If that's not painful than what is?"

Nudge turned around. "Whatever. I'm going home. Bye you two. Do your best. I guess I'll just start dinner. Iggy will be wanting his pork chops." Fang and I nodded.

"Will she be okay?" He asked. "Yeah. She's a little pissed but don't worry, she'll come through." I shuffled my feet.

"There you are! Come on. Let's go." It was Elton. "You'd better hurry. We only have an hour starting from ooh..." He checked his watch. "Starting from fifteen minutes ago. We will get this sorted out. Trust me."

Elton grabbed a cab and we were off to the penitentiary where Angel was being held. "All right. The warden knows you're coming. Go left then make a right, and then go straight. I can't go. Only her family or legal family can come see her without being sent by the prison of the government."

We followed Elton's instructions and ran in to the warden. He finger printed us and took our photo before letting us see her.

"She's a tough one, I'm warning you. Maybe insane. Of course the judge offered to take her to an institution on charges of insanity but she declined. She'd rather die then live like that, I suppose." The warden took us down a second hallway of tiny rooms with big-security doors with tiny windows. He took out his scanner key and punched a few numbers in. "May the lord have mercy on your souls."

"That bad?" Fang asked. "Maybe I should go first. Wait over there. Hello Angel."

"Whaddya want?" Angel's voice sounded strained and horse. You could also hear a strong essence of anger and spite. "Did you finally comply and get me a television you useless son of a bitch?"

"Hey, I am a licensed state officer. If I were you I wouldn't mess with me." The warden threatened. "Whatever. There going to try and kill me anyway, right? I swore they would never take me alive. I know people on the outside. But even if you guys do kill me, I am not going to spend my final hours taking your crap!"

"Well, you have visitors." Angel let out an annoyed grunt. "Oh really? Are these more social workers?" The warden signaled for us to come in. There behind a fence of barbed wire stood Angel cramped into her tiny cell.

"What the hell? Christmas carolers?" Angel let out a sarcastic laugh. "Seriously, what are they doing here?" Fang stomped his foot.

"_We_ are here to see you." Angel fiddled with her hair. It was short, messy, and unkept. She had an emo-style cut but after months of neglecting it, it looked like a bird's nest in a tornado.

"So you decided to show up. Who died?" Angel pulled up the sleeves of her orange jumpsuit. "Nobody died. We hired a lawyer. You can get out of this. Legally." I noticed cuts on Angel's arms. They were old, but you could notice the marks and bruises around them. On thing I couldn't miss was the scar on her wing. Her left wing had been cut in two.

"Legally? Not a chance. I was never one for rules." Angel noticed fang starng at her wing. "What, never seen a wing before? Maybe you should look in the mirror. That might be a nice change of pace."

"What happened?" I asked tenderly. "The CIA are f***** morons. That's what?" Fang and I looked at each other. We couldn't tell if she was kidding or not.

"Angel please. Let's talk. What happened to your boyfriend?"

"Oh, the Sinister Liberator?" Fang and I showed a confused expression on our face. "That his chosen name."

"Okay." I said. "We all care about you. Nudge, Fang, Gazzy, and I." Nudge paused. "None of you visited me. Ever since I've been here. None of you cared."

"That's not true. Gazzy went all over trying to find you." Angel rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Come on. This is public record. A death case with drugs and murder involved. Don't you give me that piece of shit lie. You all should rot in hell. Iggy's been telling me you know."

I raised my eyebrow. "Iggy came to see you?" Angel nodded. "That's right. He told me that you got me in here. He told me that you all ratted me out. He said Nudge was the mastermind behind all of this. But he's been helping me."

"What? How?" Fang stammered. "Look I can't talk now with the warden pressing his ugly face on that one-way glass over there. But Iggy he's helping me on the outside."

"What? When was the last time you saw him?" I asked. "Oh about a week ago. Besides him it's only been social workers and preachers trying to push their religious crap on me. 'Find Jesus, find inner peace, read the bible for the answers.' I read the bible yet I'm in worse shape than ever."

"Angel! You shouldn't say that!" Fang yelled. "Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't. Open yourself to God. Find his message." Angel tilted her head. "Whatever. Look, I do have news about Iggy. He is in the area. He's staying in the TriStar Hotel. Ask him if he knows anything else about the oppression of the freedom fighters." I opened my mouth to ask a question, but the warden shoed us out.

"Time's up." The warden guided us through a metal detector.

"Wow." That's all I could say. Just wow. "I know. I thought you were messed up." Fang retorted. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act like that. You are in an unbalanced marriage. You are unhappy and unconfident."

"I am not unconfident!" Fang tilted his head. "All of your relationships failed because of that. You are not confident in yourself so you therefore try to pretend you have little interest in your man by flirting and having sex with other men. You are trying to feel power and you want to be in control. But it doesn't work and because of this you are a relationship phobic."

"What are you a therapist?" I spat. "No. I care about you. I now that behind that selfish, ungrateful, nasty, bitch lies a confused woman who wants more than anything to be loved for herself. Unfortunately, you are too afraid to show your true self for the fear that your partner won't like you."

"You're wrong Fang. 100 percent wrong! I am very confident. You are just upset I broke up with you. You're trying to turn your own faults onto me!"

"No! It's true." Fang declared. I shook my head in disagreement. "No it isn't."

"I guess you're right. I was wrong. You are a complete and total bitch without any concern for anybody. I thought you were just a little snobby and vicious but were overall a good person. You're not. I guess I was dwelling on the past. Maybe a few years ago you weren't a total bitch but now you are. You sicken me. Once we figure this whole Angel thing out, we will reunite the Flock."

"Great." I said.

Fang shook his head. "Why, you won't be in it. You've caused nothing but pain to this Flock. You will let us get on with our lives and go back to living your crappy shallow life."

"Hey, I'm here because I want to help her. She's been involved with bad people and has made a few mistakes and ended up in a sticky situation."

"Oh, I don't blame Angel for this." Was he accusing me of all of this? "Well you can't blame the rat for its dirty life in the sewer." That made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

We arrived back at the apartment were Nudge was standing by the doorway. "Oh you two are back. Well we have to talk. Now."


	6. Love Scars

**A/N: Please Review. Thanks!**

* * *

"Come on, are you ready?" Iggy called. "Yes. Ready as I'll ever be." I walked out of my room, grabbed my purse, and headed toward the door.

"Um can I ask you a question?" Fang sneered. "I guess so." Fang studied my outfit. "So why are you wearing stilettos. We're going to the _Sluggish Slug_. Now I don't know about you, but I also would go a bit longer on the skirt and your top, forget it." Who was he telling me what to do, I mean really?

"Plus people get killed in that bar. Knowing you you probably would like to get a new boyfriend since you only divorced about a day or so ago. But those guys are criminals!" I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I want an illicit. He certainly would be more exciting than you ever were." Nudge grabbed a sweater. "Okay then. Let's go!"

"Why can' I go to a bar with you?" Gazzy asked. "Let me see. How about because it's a school day!" Nudge tried to push him out the door. "And your point? I deserve a day off now and then." Nudge shook her head. "No you don't."

"Gazzy, don't make me tell her about school yesterday." Iggy winked at him. I knew that he would not dare tell Nudge that he had skipped school. Not because of Gazzy but because he knew that Nudge may become a raging bitch if she found out that Gazzy's absences reached 20.

"Fine. I'll go to school. Say what time will you all be back?" Gazzy asked. "I don't know, twelve, one? Why?"

"Just wondering. I'm heading to school." Gazzy started out the door. "What a minute, where's your backpack?" Gazzy smiled. "Oh right. Sometimes I forget."

After Gazzy left, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, and I headed for the bar. We took a cab and passed through the hills, past the small towns, and into the shall we say less affluent part of town. Through that area we walked the streets which kept getting worse and worse as we walked on. More then once my stiletto heel got caught in a pothole.

"Here we are." Iggy said glumly. "_The Sluggish Slug_. Both S's were missing and the picture of the drunken slug was barely visible on the wooden sign. "I know. Presentation on the outside is okay and all ritzy. But wait until you get inside." Everybody just looked at Iggy. We could hardly await the horrors of the inside of this 'ritzy' crap shack.

Iggy tried to open the door, but it was jammed. "Come on now! Open up! I want my boos!" Iggy violently tugged on the handle until it simply fell off. "Oops." He then kicked open the door and dropped the handle innocently in the mud puddle outside.

"Oh look who showed up again. Hey Big Ig, it looks like you brought some friends along for the experience." A big guy who stood slouched over on the bar table said.

"Look we're just here to meet someone. We have some business to take care of. But hey, Wal just give me my usual." The guy Iggy called 'Wal' nodded. "Sure thing."

I looked around the bar and I could tell by their faces that Nudge and Nudge were thinking along the same lines as I was. THe bar had a funny smell which was most unappealing.

There were a few rotted bar stools and some tables. The wooden floor was decayed in many places and you could see the dried out grass peeked through. There were also a few tough-looking guys, some bearded unkept guys who were most likely bachelors who hadn't seen the light of day in months, and two young women dressed in fishnet tights and short, slutty dresses. Yeah, prostitutes.

"So, how long do we have to wait until we find this guy?" Nudge asked. "Hmm, oh an hour or so he said he would be here." Iggy checked his watch. "Yep. He's very prompt. Won't arrive a second early." That was great. Why the hell did Iggy take us to the tavern an hour early? Nudge signaled me to sit down at a table with her and Fang.

"Well, 'Big Ig' his doing his on merry drinking and this place is really creeping me out." I nodded in agreement. I felt my shoulders and suddenly wished that I had dressed a bit more modestly. "Hey dude. Bring me your finest beer!" Fang called.

"I'll bring you my finest beer with a little extra something to make it more special." Fang smiled uneasily. "Great." The slouched over man grabbed a glass of beer and spit into his drink. "Here you go."

"Put it on Iggy's tab." The slouched over man bobbed his head as too nod. "Very well."

Fang sipped his beer while Nudge and I almost puked.

This whole place seemed to put a damper on everything. There were no windows, but some light slipped through the holes and cracks in the ceiling. Everybody and everything looked more glum. Fang looked more depressed then his usual self, Iggy's normally carefree showed some strain, and even Nudge's bright purple hair took on a dark faded out look.

I decided that I had to get up. "Um where's the bathroom?" I asked a tall, muscular man. The man folded his arms and his many tattoos showed. "Hey this lady needs to find the can." The man shouted. "Sorry, we only have a mens' room here. But if you want…" A random man from the other end of the tavern called. "Never mind. I can hold it."

I continued my journey around the bar. "Hey there." A fat man with a scraggly beard and unibrow grinned. "Well what street corner did you come from? I'm guessing Apple Avenue because you're the apple of my eye."

The deranged man spit some tobacco that he was chewing onto the ground. I had met many unappealing men in bars before but this man definitely took the cake.

"So, you wanna do it out back or in my car. I own a _Yugo GV_." He pointed to his chest looking all lofty and pleased with himself. "Not too shabby, eh?" Now that was a car I had never even heard of before.

"I know what you're thinking. How did I end up with a car that has _all_ of its wheels on? Well, my brother took the wrong approach with me. I had it and I made a deal with the cops. I turned him in for my freedom. Then I ended up with his old car. I think he's dead now. So yeah, basically that's the only interesting thing that happened in my 44 years of living that I can think of. So, anyway let's get at it."

"Excuse me!" I pulled down my skirt. "I'm not a floozy who just does it in a car with an ugly man!"

"Okay, outside it is. I'll order the drinks. We can split 50/50. Then you'll see me for the handsome stud I really am." He grabbed my arm and I pulled back so hard I fell onto another man's table and spilled his drink. "Hey, lady how about some action?"

"She's mine!" The man with the unibrow yelled. "I don't think so." All of the sudden, the man with the unibrow took a swing at the other man and they got into a full-fledged bar fight. I snuck away while both of them were on the floor brawling.

"That man thought I was a whore!" I said when I arrived back at my table. "You're surprised?" Fang barely looked up. "I want out." My words were drained out by the screaming of, "Fight fight fight!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Iggy chanting with all of the other bar dwellers. "Oh lord."

"Hey let's get down to business." Someone tapped my on my shoulder and I almost fell off my bar stool. "I am not a prostitute!"

"Good thing too. I'm the Sinister Liberator." The man dressed in all black reached out his hand. "Um hey?" That man right there was Angel's boyfriend. He got her into all of this. Right there, I wanted to punch his eyes out but I knew I couldn't do that.

"So you're Nidge, right?" I shook my head. "I'm Max. That's Nudge and that is Fang." Kevakus or the 'Sinister Liberator' grabbed the bar stool from under Fang. "Hey."

"Look I don't have that long, okay. Where's Ig?" I turned my head to the big tussle at the other end of the bar. There was Iggy yelling some indistinctive phrase. Whatever. So first thing's first. How's my Angel?"

"She's fine. I know you never visit her." Nudge spoke up. "Look I have to protect myself. Besides I do plenty for her on the outside."

"Maybe you should convince her to cooperate with the police." I said. "No way. She is not reasoning with those f***asses who got her in jail in the first place. No. You have no idea what they can do. The can torture you. Of course nobody cares about criminals, so they let it go on. Angel is not reasoning. I will get her out, I'm working on it."

Kevakus fiddled around with the ring on his finger. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" I turned to face Kevakus. Looking directly at his ring I asked, "Are the two of you married?" He shook his head. "Of course not. Couldn't find a guy to legally marry us. She needs a guardian's permission. But we are engaged until then."

"You two are engaged?" Nudge rose from her seat. "Yeah, that's right."

"Look," I started, "you really need to see her. She needs you." Kevakus tilted his head. "I guess so." Nudge stood Kevakus up. "Max is right and I know exactly what you need, or who you need for that matter. My hairdresser, Shirley. She can make you look like a different man." Not that he needed it, the only part of his skin showing was his face and ankles. He had a hat on and a plain black long-sleeved T-Shirt, black jeans, and socks. His long hair showed through. He was medium-sized, thin, and definitely had noticeably feminine features on his face even though he had a small beard and a shadowy mustache.

"Deal. I want to see Angel today. So let's get to Shirley." Fang and Nudge guided Kevakus out the door while I went back for Iggy. "Come on, it's time to leave." I pulled Iggy away from the brawl which was still going on.

"You should've heard the words they said. And the punches. Wow loud and painful!" I pushed him to the door. "Yeah I started that fight." Iggy stumbled to open the door. "Yeah right."

"No it's true, long story." Iggy again tried to open the door. "What kind of door doesn't have a handle? Oh yeah…" I kicked open the door. It was cloudy outside, but even so the light burned and the slight breeze took me by surprise.

"So are we ready?" Iggy almost tripped himself. "Little tipsy, huh?" I whispered to Nudge. "You should see him during happy hour. No actually, you really shouldn't." Kevakus said.

We walked out of town and caught a taxi back to town. Nudge and I dropped Iggy and Fang off at the house while we escorted Kevakus to the salon.

Nudge signed in. "I'd like an appointment for this guy with Shirley." The secretary handed Nudge a slip. "Here's a free coupon if you'd like." Nudge smiled. "Thanks Rosanne." She guided us over to Shirley. "Here you go."

"Oh!" Shirley too off his cap. "What gorgeous hair!" She squealed in her New York accent. "Such a beautiful black, who does your hair?" Kevakus slapped his hand against his forehead. "No one. I dye it myself."

"Well, Nudge says you're looking for something different. I can do that." Shirley patted his head. "Just leave everything to me."

Shirley took out some scissors. "Not the hair!" Shirley shushed him. "Leave everything to me. Don't worry about price." She winked. "You can get a special friend's discount."

His shoulder length hair was cut until it was barely up to his neck. Kevakus looked in horror at the locks of black hair that fell onto the floor. "Now, you would look wonderful with some highlights."

I drifted off into space as Shirley continued with his hair. When Kevakus stepped out of the chair, I stood in utter shock. Kevakus had turned into a mysterious, emo-like, bad boy to a fun, punk, young man.

His hair was spiked with tips of green and hints of yellow coloring. His bangs were gone and his face looked extremely different with his forehead showing.

"Now I have the perfect thing for you." Shirley reached into her drawer and pulled out some sunglasses. "Put them on." She instructed. The oversized sunglasses settled it. He was a different man. "How do I look?"

He grabbed a mirror. "The things I do for Angel." We walked back to the apartment only to find Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang partying with a few teenage boys and flirting with young teenage girls.

"What is going on here?" Nudge asked. "Oh Gazzy had a few friends from school come over. He says he was feeling under the weather and he and Chris, Mateo, Leon, Seraphina, Lisanelly, and Sarah came over to fill him in on what he missed today."

"Yeah, but it's only 2:45. School doesn't end until 3:00." Nudge pointed out. "Ah 2:45, 3:00 close enough." One of Gazzy's friends said. "Hmm. Everyone out. Now. Iggy, help me out here." Iggy was dancing with another one of Gazzy's friends.

"I can bring beer!" Kevakus offered. "No. Out. Everyone. Get your lazy-a**es out!" Nudge opened the door. "You guys are wasting your life."

"Why, we're seniors? I already got accepted to Harvard. So now it's highroad all the way. I'm not sure if Harvard's a 'party school' but when I get there it sure will be. Oh I can't wait. Until then..." The blond girl pulled off her sweater. "Well you will get kicked out if you even make it there. Now out!"

"I have a full basketball scholarship." The dark-haired teen bragged. "Has this whole world gone completely insane?" Nudge kicked everybody out and threw the girl's sweater back at her. Nudge gave her death look to Fang.

"What?" Nudge frowned. "Come on. You let him skip school."

"Hey, he was already here when I got back. I lectured him yesterday about not missing school. I said all of those absences would get him expelled. He told me only ten of them counted because if you leave after 12:00 it only counts as leaving early, not an absence."

"Anyway, I'm ready. Can I see my Angel now?" I nodded. "I'll go." Fang offered. "I'll come along. I think Nudge has to have a few words with Gazzy."

"Damn right I do." We closed the door and headed to the jail. Hopefully seeing Kevakus would give Angel that extra push she needed.


	7. Crime Time Special

**A/N: Please Review**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I had a pounding headache and had no motive to get myself out of bed so I just let it go to voicemail. I must've fallen back asleep because I woke up for a second time to my phone ringing again.

"What?!" I barked. "Hey Max, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, huh?" I pulled the covers over my head. "Karen? Why the heck are you calling me now?"

"You're ex-husband took the redeye flight here and I just picked him up from the airport. He seems psychotic. I should know. My fifth husband, Jared was that way. But seriously. He says he wants to get this Angel person on death row ASAP. I can keep an eye on him if you'd like." Karen offered.

"Oh thanks." Now I could never be too careful. "Don't worry; I canceled my 3:00 and 11:00." She paused. "Nail and hair appointments. I know but a girl has to make sacrifices for her best friend. Plus I can save money and win points with my new boyfriend. I feel a possible ninth Mrs. Haugenover." Karen let out a little squeal.

"Hey, that's great. So yeah, just keep a watch on him okay. I don't want him to add another checkmark to his list of stupid things."

"Hey the best thing is he's out of your hair. You'll never have to deal with his crap again. No more 'let's sped a fun night _in_' or any of that 'I think you spend 600 dollars too much on your hair.' Yep never have to see him again. Ever!" I forced a laugh. "Yeah…hey listen I have stuff to do. I'll keep in contact, okay?"

I hung up the phone and placed it on the dresser. That was it. No more Randall. A tear tried to work its way out of my eye and down my face. _Oh stop it. You hated him. Randall's the same guy who you said couldn't perform. The same guy who wanted so much from me._

Why was I feeling at all upset about this? I got away with 85 percent. Not to shabby. He would sell our house and I'd get a lot of that money. Trust me, my house was worth a lot. Then I could move into a bigger house possibly closer to my law firm.

I hated him. I had been trying to separate from him since the night after our wedding yet somehow he kept pulling me back in after I fiercly pushed him away. Maybe deep-down I loved him. Maybe Fang was right about my being a relationship phobic. Wait a minute Fang right? God no!

"Hey come on sleepy head, let's go!" Nudge opened the door wide open. "Oh." She reacted to my crying. "Um… what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, okay?" Nudge sat down on my bed. "You got a divorce. It's understandable that you're sad."

"No it isn't. I never really loved him." I wiped the tears off of my face. "Come on, you were married to him for over a year! Now granted you've cheated on him like ten times." I stopped her right there. "Forty-seven." I coughed. "What was that?"

"Forty-seven, but that's not important." Nudge pretended like she didn't hear that and moved on. "Anyway, you loved him enough to get married. For you I thought that would never happen." I stared at Nudge. "Never?"

"For you, are you kidding, never!" Thanks a lot, I thought to myself. "Anyway you got married because you loved him. He was more to you than a one-night stand. He was the guy you intended to spend the rest of your life with!"

"I never intended to spend my life with him." Nudge took a deep breath. "Look, okay? He was important; he was a major part of your life, and it all happened so quickly. Not to mention, you're involved in all of this mess."

"Yeah I guess. So are you going to see Angel today?" I asked. "Elton worked it out so you could go. I talked to him about it. I figured you may have a greater affect on her or something like that, okay?"

"Yeah, maybe Gazzy should come with me. But I really don't feel comfortable taking him out of school. He's missed something like 19 days already this year."

"Well I'll see her today and see what's going on. I'll try to play the 'good cop' in this situation." I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that but okay.

I stayed in bed until noon. After that I forced myself out. _Come on Max, this is ridiculous. I mean not only that, this is just plain sad. Take a shower, get dressed up, and make something of yourself._

I headed into the shower and turned the steam up high. I was singing a few songs to get my mind off of things. I decided it would be a good idea to use some of my enhanced body oils and lotions. Let's see, raspberry lilac that should be good. Or lavender, that was pretty soothing plus it was good for my dry skin that I seemed to be getting in this freezing weather.

When I was done, I stepped out of my shower and looked for my towel. Crap. Did I seriously forget a towel? Loretta usually had a big fluffy towel along with a cushy bathrobe waiting for me. Well I couldn't just stand there soaking wet.

I put my ear to the door. I could hear nothing. I slightly opened the door to make sure the coast was clear. Then without thinking, I ran down the hall.

"Fang!" I called. "Fang!" I heard an annoyed sigh coming from his bedroom. "What? Do you want me to come out and wait on you or something?"

"No. Do not come out. I repeat do not come out." I warned. "Why? This is my home. I'm the man of the house. I can do whatever I want" Did I really have to listen to this any longer. "Look. Where are your towels?" I asked.

"Towels, like dish towels?" I tried my best to restrain myself from screaming my throat out. "No you big fat…No. Like bath towels."

"Um they're in the closet. I don't know why you want to take a shower now. It's 12:30." I ran to the closet at the end of the hall. I pulled the tiny white knob with all of my strength. "It's locked!"

"Then just wait!" Fang yelled. "I'm reading." Yeah right. Fang reading. "I can't wait. I need a towel. Where are the keys?" I asked forcefully. All efforts for remaining calm were there forth thrown out the window right at that point.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Oh sugar-booger! "Hello? Anybody home?" F*** f*** f***! "Fang someone's at the door!" Nothing. "Fang!"

"I'm busy. You get it." I slapped my hand against my head. "Fine. I'll get it." I heard Fang get up from his bed. "No no no. Don't come out!" Knock knock knock. "Oh for God's sake, Max!" I heard him turn the door knob.

"I'm standing here right now. Naked." I paused. "Like butt-naked."

"This is a joke, right?" Fang called. "No. I'm standing right outside your door unclothed, naked, and wet." Fang made fake barfing noises. "Oh lord! Well I have no idea where the key is. Nudge does. Someone keeps knocking at the door and I do not, you hear me do not want to see a sight that will put me in therapy for the next 20 years!"

"Oh it's not that bad drama king. Look I'll head to my room and use my bed sheets. You can get the door." I ran to my room. "Yeah," Fang called. "Just make sure you burn after using okay." Ha ah he was hysterical, really he was.

"Okay the coast clear?" Fang called. "Yeah. Now just answer the door. If you don't hurry, I think he'll break the door down." Fang ran and opened the door. I peeked out from my bedroom. Iggy?

"Hello Fang." Iggy spat his toothpick near the garbage can. "Darn it. Missed." What was Iggy doing here?

"Hey where's Max and Nudge?" Iggy asked Fang. "Well Nudge is visiting Angel and Max you really don't want her to come out just yet?"

"Why not?" I quickly grabbed some clothes from my suitcase. Last clean outfit. I made a mental note to ask Nudge to do laundry for me. "She's um lacking of proper attire." Iggy let out a small laugh. "Why should I care?"

Fang whispered something into Fang's ear. "Oh!" I opened the door and came out in m tank top and skirt. "Look who decided to join us."

"So let's see. Fang's here. Max is here. Nudge is doing something pointless…" Fang was growing impatient. "Yes and Gazzy's in school. Whaddya want?" Iggy shook his head. "He's not in school." I crossed my arms. "Yeah he is."

"Nah, I ran into him skipping school with his buds. I promised not to tell, but whatever now the words out. Ah that little rascal."

"What the heck? This must be like his 20th day out of school. Literally." Fang stated. "Hey, chill. I've learned my lesson. With Angel I pushed to hard but as Benjamin Franklin always said, with every action there is a reaction."

"First of all, that was Newton. Second of all, that was…" Iggy signaled for me to shush. "Whatever. Look. It took my awhile to make up with her because I was too hard on her. But you know. You live. You learn. She's fine."

"She is not fine!" I declared. "Well at least she's off the streets. You won't believe what she went through. But that's a different story. I heard you were in town Max and I figured this may be a good time to come together. In spirit of the holidays approaching and all of that." Iggy smiled.

"Come sit down. You can wait for Nudge." Fang showed Iggy to the living room and he sat on the couch.

"Hey that's my couch!" Fang yelled. "And?" Iggy turned over and closed his eyes. "And there's a great chair over there. But this is mine, 'ya know?" I grabbed a seat next to the couch Iggy was lying on. This might get interesting.

"Iggy? IGGY? Oh come on." Iggy let out a snore that was very obviously extremely fake. "Oh fizzle drizzle! Let's watch TV, Max."

"I guess." Fang grabbed the remote. "Let's see. Wrestling World Reloaded." I shook my head. "No way. I hate wrestling." Fang never used to like wrestling. But now he seemed to be a bit more violent and edgy.

"Okay. How about the Stock Exchange Channel. You can learn a lot more curse words as I wash my money flush down the toilet." Yeah right. I heard plenty of colorful words from my clients. I don't think there is anything new under the sun.

"Okay then. What do you normally watch at um 2:17 in the afternoon?" Fang checked his watch. "I don't know. _I_ work unlike some people." Iggy chuckled. "Well sorry Fancy Nancy!" Fang yelled.

"What?" Fang clenched his fists. "Never mind. Let's just see what's on TV." Fang reached for the TV listings. Hmm…the Discovery Channel is re-airing the special on Principals of Electrochemistry. Three bonus hours of never before seen interviews with some Swedish and Japanese scientists. Huh?" Oh God. "Fine then. We'll just do it the old-fashioned way and flip through channels."

"Judge Judy rerun?" I gave Fang my 'Don't Even Think About It Look" which he was oh so familiar with. "Ok then. Jerry Springer, Divorce Court. Come on you're a divorce attorney for God's sake! Fine. We'll just sit here in silence because stupid advanced technology cant' seem to do anything right."

"Don't you have enriched satellite TV?" Fang stood up. "No I obviously do not. I'm going out I need some fresh air." Good riddance to bad trash. Just as he was about to leave, Nudge stomped through the front door. "I hate that bitch!"

"Geez Nudge I hate Max too but still…" Nudge shoved Fang. "Not Max, Angel. You stupid head." Fang grinned and pushed her jokingly. "Do not mess with me!"

Nudge stormed into the living room as Iggy sat up from the couch. "You're kinda hot when you're mad huh?"

"Don't!" Iggy smiled. "I was kidding obviously." Nudge sat down on the couch "Hey what are _you_ doing here anyway?" Iggy lifted his feet up onto the coffee table. "I decided to stop by. You?"

"I live here!" Nudge exclaimed. I walked over to her. "What did Angel say?" I asked. "Well I fist got thee and she said, 'oh great.' Then I said, 'I'm family'. She cracked her knuckles and said, 'oh great more family!'" Nudge took a deep breath.

"Then I was all nice to her and everything. She told me she hated me and I ruined her life. I lost it right there. After everything I did for her. After all that we've been through together. I started screaming my head off and then the prison guards suggested that I go home. You know what, let her die!"

Everyone stared at Nudge. "Angel's right. You guys do have it out for her." Iggy proclaimed. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that. I didn't mean that. It's just that you know I tried so hard and I don't know. This is kinda stressful." Fang embraced Nudge.

"It will be okay. I promise. I think what Angel really needs is some time and space." Fang suggested. "Well she's going to be fried soon so we don't really have time." I mentioned. I mean I hated to be Miss Pessimistic but seriously.

"Well we have to show her that we really care for her. We want to do what's best for her. She needs to know that." Fang looked down to the floor. "She thinks you want to take her to a rehab center. She thinks you want to take her away from her boyfriend. His name is Kevakus. She really does love him."

"So she just opens up to you?" Nudge asked a little ticked off. "Yes. I've also met Kevakus. He calls himself the Sinister Liberator. He's not that bad. Granted he's nasty, despicable, has committed every kind of felony known to man, and has changed our little Angel to a villainous devil."

"Oh. So he's not that bad." I chimed in. "No. He loves Angel. If anything were to happen to him she would kill herself. I have no doubt about that. That's why she confessed to being involved in all of those murders." Iggy continued.

"Do you think she was involved?"

"Nah. I doubt it. I mean she's no Mother Theresa but I can't picture her killing all of those people on her own." Iggy paused. "I know that she's been involved in drugs for a fact. Maybe she was involved with the murders, I don't know. But not first degree no way." Nudge jumped to her feet. "I need some air."

"I need a drink." Fang said. Nudge and Fang both went their separate ways and it was just me and Iggy.

"Iggy are you sure about this?" I asked. "I mean her being involved in all of the drugs and whatnot. " I shifted my arms.

"Yeah. I don't know it's just so hard. I mean she's changed. She trusts me but is not as straightforward with me as I would like. To get her to trust me I had to agree with her that you guys were all against her and that you hated her. It was like she had so much hate in her. She wanted someone else to agree with her. I think there's something wrong with her. She knows it. I convince her that she's fine." I comforted Iggy. "It will work out." A tear trickled down his cheek. "I'm not so sure anymore. That's why I came here. I don't know what to do without you all. Especially without you Max."

What exactly did he mean by that? "You were always the leader." Oh yeah, that's it. "It's her stupid boyfriend right?" I asked. "I have no idea. But one thing bothers me about him. He's a slippery character. He's visited Angel not once in jail. He claims it's too dangerous. It just worries me. I keep the tie between the two of them. Angel really needs to see him." See him?

"I know. But she needs him. I know he's coming in tomorrow too. I'm supposed to meet him at _The Sluggish Slug Bar and Club_." I reached into my pocket and grabbed out my cell phone. "Can you contact him?"

"No. He's on the run. The police cleared him of all charges but he's still shady. He uses a disposable phone. Always a different number and location. All I know is he is a criminal. That's what he is. Maybe he'll even pull us in. But this is an event that all of us will have to play a special role in this." Iggy sighed. Neither of us said anything for the next few hours. Iggy would meet Angel's boyfriend soon. Angle was worse off than I thought. Everyone was upset. What a day.


	8. She had a Bf who looked like a Gf

**A/N: Happy belated Christmas to everyone who celebrates and happy new year to all!**

**-As always, thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

"This Saturday as like the one that's coming up at the end of the week. Like the day that comes after Friday?" Kevakus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's generally what Saturday is." Kevakus pulled put a chair, slouched down, and rested his head on his hands. I knew very little about Kevakus but what I did know was how much he loved Angel. He would do anything he could to get her out of prison. And all of the sudden these people just pulled this crap. I mean this is justice? I think not!

"This can't happen!" Kevakus screamed. "Shh…quiet we don't want to wake everyone up. This is hard enough as it is." Kevakus tussled his hair. "Hey, what's up?" Iggy asked. I explained everything to Iggy. "No!" I nodded sadly trying to blink away my tears.

Iggy took the chair next to Kevakus and sat down. "Dude! Buy a longer night robe!" Iggy pulled his robe down nonchalantly. "If you can't enjoy the view don't by a lakeside condo and sit near the window."

"Oh my God! You're psycho. I swear if Angel didn't think so highly of you I would kill you! You are so f***** annoying! Just go away okay! Stay out of this! Just stop making it worse than it is!" Kevakus shoved his chair at Iggy. For a second everyone was silent. I looked at Kevakus. His face remained in an angry stare until he shook it off.

"Look, I've watched many fellow convicts face death penalty. I did nothing as even my best friend walked to his death but I can't do it for Angel. She's more than the gal I rob banks with. She's more than my partner in crime. She's my fiancée! You wouldn't understand. You have the viciousness and particularly unappealing characteristics of those who ruin society and make people miserable. I mean being a divorce lawyer and all… but you're not a true-breed criminal. You're robbing of society and utter destruction of the public's morals is legal. You don't risk your life on the line ever!" Normally, I would've reacted to his nasty lawyer comments but I knew this wasn't the time.

"I mean how often is it that you can find a girl who is a villainous beast with you by work but your lovely girl after hours? She's the Bonny in our Bonny and Clyde. She's the Juliet of our classic Romeo and Juliet tale."

"Um you know that is a tragedy, right, the play? Both of them die." Okay, maybe Kevakus's previous reaction to Iggy was justified. "You are not helping."

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" It was Nudge. "You might want to read this." We were all watching her as she read the notice. We knew when she got to the part when it discussed the change of the hearing. Her eyebrows raised and she quickly reread the date to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"No way! These lying morons! This…this is not fair! They have no right to do this to her! I will find the guy who did this to her and I will strangle him until I see the regret in his eyes. Then while he's gasping for his breath I'll take a knife and and…"

Her face turned a reddish purple and began to resemble her red-violet hair color. "My goodness Nudge! Chilax!"

"Chilax? Chilax? I don't even know what that word means!" Iggy smiled. "I believe Chilax is a medicine." I rolled my eyes. "Nudge, we will get this. It will be okay. I will work as long and as hard as I can with Elton. Who knows, he might find a loophole that will allow us more time! Trust me, because of legal loopholes I drive two Bentleys a Lexus, and a Cadillac." Nudge dropped her head on the table as I heard my phone ring.

"I don't know who this is but I'm sorry, this isn't really a good time…" I started. "So I trust you received the nice little letter by now." Randall? Nah…

"That's right. I think this should be called a Thank You Note. I'm thanking you for the damage you've caused me. Now I'm happier than ever. We'll get one more dangerous criminal off of the street and my brother James gets a big raise."

"You son of a bitch!" Randall's evil laugh faded into a round of hoarse coughing. "Randall, I know that I wasn't exactly a picture-perfect wife but this is not a way to seek revenge. Nudge is a minor for crying out loud. An innocent angel."

"Really, innocent angel? I have a slight feeling that her rap sheet is commonly mistaken as the yellow pages. Trust me, people all over the world wait in anticipation as she bites the big one." I could not believe my ears.

"This isn't her problem! You shouldn't take out your issues of me and turn them to her." Randall scoffed. "Oh like anything I could do to you would really make you understand. You're a nasty attorney who has ties from here to there. Everybody takes your side in everything. If I did anything to you I'd get my ass arrested. Besides I think it would do you good to broaden your vision and learn to care about what happens when someone other than yourself suffers."

"You stupid bastard!" I hung up the phone and threw it against the wall. The back popped off. Just goes to show you. You could pay 4,000 dollars for a phone and it can still be a piece of 100 dollar crap.

"Randall." Everyone looked at me. "My ex-husband is behind this."

"Really is that so?" Kevakus asked. "Well I'd like to take a chip out of his shoulder." Kevakus rolled up his sleeves. "Yeah I know. I felt that throughout my entire marriage but we have t worry about the trial. I'm sure Randal gathered up some evidence. I know that he will use it for all its worth. He's very good at blowing things out of proportion so we need some damn good claims."

I stared Kevakus down. "I know for a fact that Angel's not perfect so I need you to be honest with me. What has she done? Tell me everything. Robbery, threats, drugs the worst." Kevakus stared at me as though I had a third eye.

"If we are going to win, we need the facts and we need them right. I have to have all of the pieces and I need the entire picture." Again Kevakus did nothing staring at me blankly. "You don't need to know _everything_." He gulped.

"Tell me as a lawyer trying to help sort this out. Don't think of me as her family member." Kevakus turned away.

"Um you're a divorce lawyer. You're the dirt of the Earth. No, you're the scum under the dirt under the earth. Turning two people who made the promise of eternal love to each other against each other to means of degrading each other in the filthiest ways. You are not the kind of person who can help me." Kevakus folded his arms.

"I may not be a criminal defense lawyer but until we can meet with Elton later, I'm the closest thing to it. He is rushing enough and as I fax him this letter he's going to need help getting to the bottom of everything. We have less than 72 hours to get this straightened out and that is like 1/10 the time we need. So yeah, I need to know. Now is not the time to judge. This is saving Angel's life for Pete's sake! If she took a dose of heroine so what? I have other things to worry about now."

"You're right. I don't know if she would like me to tell you." What was it that made him be so difficult? Could she or they for that matter really have done anything that shameful?

"Fine. Both of us will see her together and discuss what we both approve of revealing."

A few hours later, Kevakus and I head to the jail. We went through security same old same old. We arrived at Angel's cell where we found her picking at her nails. "Yeah?" She didn't even look up.

"Sweetie…" Angel immediately responded to Kevakus's voice. "We need to talk. You're trial has been moved to Saturday."

"I know. Found out a few minutes ago. What else is new?" Kevakus looked absolutely shocked. "Yeah I know, try and do something, make a stand, make a heroic comeback and land yourself out of jail, as Max is hoping. I bet she also wants me to go back to high school then follow into college get a job and have a perfect family."

I resented the fact that she referred to me as 'she' even though I was right there in front of her.

"You have a shot. You can't just let yourself slip away and take this. You're too young for that. You're just a teenager. Just tell me what you've done. What criminal charges you're guilty of."

"Isn't that public record or something?" Angel spit on her shoes and wiped them clean. "That's only one-sided accounts. I need to hear your account of what happened every time. We must equip you with the fighting chance of your life, no the fighting chance _for_ your life!" Kevakus looked her in the eye.

"Fine. I dropped out of school soon after I met Kevakus." She smiled. "Things got rather serious. Kevakus was involved with people who had multiple bashings with the law. They had meetings at our place and soon I became more than the person to provide the alibis. I was the full stead leader. Nothing can compare with the excitement whether it was robbing stores, pulling off bank heists, or drug dealing. I was hooked. Plus I was alongside the best person in the world." Oh brother.

"Then, one night things got a little crazy. I had overdosed on drugs the past few nights and drank a lot of vodka, rum, and beer. Plus I believe I was smoking pot. According to Kevakus and a few of his friends, I had my gun out and was ready to kill someone. Apparently, I went crazy on a couple of 'club girls' and killed them all that evening. I can't remember that in specific but I remember overdosing, I remember that I hated those whores from the club, and when I woke up, I was lying under the yellow caution tape holding the bloody weapon... my High caliber Blundtsmith machine gun."

"Angel, Angel there's no way you could've killed 14 women!" Angel rolled her eyes. "Look, I was drunk, drugged out, and angry. Anything could've happened. All witnesses checked out. They new I was going to do it." Angel hung her head over.

"They new I was going to do it."

"Why didn't they stop you?"I asked

"I guess they were scared. I was pretty angry as I was alter told."

"Why were you angry?"

"They turned Kevakus into the police. Apparently, they were hired by the police in secret. They caught him with drugs and he got arrested. He was all I had, Damn it!" Angel slammed her fist against the wall.

"I still don't think you committed their murders. Angel, there's no way. If you were that drugged, you would not be able to kill 14 women. Trust me."

"I've been known to surprise myself. I pulled of a 10,000 burglary twice over the legal limit of alcohol. Even so, it doesn't matter. Even if I didn't kill those women, I'm still in trouble for my drugs (possession and distribution), alcohol, possession of illegal weapons, manslaughter-" Angel paused. Manslaughter?

"Look, I'm not for the cops and law and all of that crap but maybe- maybe I deserve this. Too many people want me dead. Too many people are against me. My life is worthless"

"Then why did you agree to marry me?" Kevakus asked. "I love you. You have been there for me the entire time through all of this. You supported me. I wanted to fight. For you. But know, forget it. It's not worth it."

"It is worth it, baby. Do not give up." Angel looked down at the floor. "Fine, you may give up on yourself, but I won't." He showed his engagement ring to the barbed wire. "Because that is what this means. If you die, then I have no reason to live."

Angel put her head down. "Okay then. We have 60-something hours or so. Let's get to business." Kevakus smiled. "I won't let you down, honey, I won't!" I grinned. "Neither will I. Neither will I." Kevakus and Angel stared at me strangely. Great. See you!"

The guards escorted us to the inner door. "Wait." One of them said. "I need to talk. I'm Konan. I've noticed you little freaks in here a lot. I can't help but wonder if you two are just plotting another horrendous crime."

"Angel's trial is in less than three days!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. You'll see her then. I don't want the two of you coming anymore. I'll make a point of that to the other security personnel." Great.

Angel faced the decision of her death in a few days and we couldn't even come back to visit her. Man, the justice system was filled with injustice.


	9. Jailbirds of a Feather Flock Together

**A/N: Please review if you are reading this.**

* * *

"You have to go Nudge!" Nudge tilted her head down. "I can't, I just can't bear it." Kevakus rolled his eyes. "Come on, stop being such a pussy!" Nudge clenched her fists. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me." Kevakus picked at his nails. "You're just being such a bitch about the entire thing. You got mad at Angel for not welcoming you with open arms. I mean seriously you can't just expect that after al she's been through. Then you're all disapproving of her and are quite unwilling to help in any way!"

"I don't need this crap from you!" I frowned. "You're the only one who can go. Iggy and Fang went to the lawyer's office, Kevakus and I can't go anymore because they're getting suspicious." Nudge crossed her arms.

"I can go!" Gazzy volunteered. "Oh no you don't. You miss anymore school it's a felony! I can't risk you winding up at McDonald's because you miss to much school."

"I'm willing risk it for Angel." Nudge shook her head. "No. You are minor, you can't make these decisions." Gazzy approached Nudge. "I am turning 18 in two days. The day of Angel's hearing. Plus, Angel is my sister! Through the entire time, you have been trying to keep me out of this. You wanted to shelter me from all of this. But if Angel dies it will haunt me forever! I already lost her once." Gazzy's voice reached a whisper. "I can not bear to lose her again."

"No Gazzy. You will go to school. Kevakus will escort you _and_ I will call the principal to make sure you got there. No go!"

"She needs a visitor!" Nudge shook her head. "No she doesn't." I handed Gazzy his backpack, but he hurled it to the floor. "I'll go to school but I have to make sure someone will visit her. You have to promise me."

"I can't make that promise but I'll try." Gazzy clenched both of his fists until they showed white. "You'll try? Why can't you just take one hour out of your day to make a teenage girl happy before she goes on trial for her life?"

"Because she's upset with Angel. She is upset that she's a little rebellious." Kevakus chimed in. "A little? A little? A little rebellious would be drying her hair purple or getting a tattoo. A little rebellious would be skipping her history class one day or getting a belly button ring! This? I can't accept her. Of course I want her to turn out okay, but I can't stand that brat. She hates me and I hate her. I'm just going to make it worse anyway."

"Oh?" Kevakus smiled. "You're scared."

"What?! That's ridiculous. I'm not _scared_! I'm happy to provide what she needs but she doesn't need me and I certainly do not need her right now."

"You can't put aside some minor family disagreement or your resentment and pettiness for one hour to make her happy?" Nudge shifted her feet uncomfortably. "I guess not."

"Now I completely understand why she's in this trouble. You were selfish you never cared for her!" Nudge paused. "Never cared? I did everything I could for her. I hated when she grew apart from me. It nearly killed me!"

"Yeah whatever but she won't know that unless you go see her. Because right now on her totem pole, I'm first, Iggy's second, Gazzy is probably third, Fang fourth, Max fifth (no offense Max)." I rolled my eyes. "Then you, I bet you are so low on the totem pole you're underground and I completely understand why you're the part that is rotting away and being eaten by maggots. But I knew you wouldn't do it. I bet 2,000 bucks with Gazzy that you wouldn't. He thought you might but I knew you were too cowardly."

"You know what I will go. I'll show you who's being eaten by maggots!" Nudge grabbed her bag and slammed he door behind her. She then opened it. "Not enough sound!" She slammed it even harder. I could feel the vibrations.

"It worked yet again." Kevakus grinned triumphantly. "You did that on purpose?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah, she has some fire in her, let me tell you. It's repressed by all of her responsibility and stress, but it's there. I knew she wanted to go. She just needed an excuse. That excuse was making me miserable and showing me off."

"You unleashed the monster!" Gazzy exclaimed. Kevakus shook his head. "Who knew?"

"Nah, you should see her when she's a witch. Like when she found out I got a .067 GPA or when I broke some guy's nose for calling Angel a whore." .067...

"Anyway, I think it's time Gazzy got to school or we'll see the ultimate witch this time with a capital B." Gazzy grabbed a thin notebook and put it into his backpack.

"Wait, I think I should do a check. Remember when I used to do this?" I figured he might have something in there and the last thing we needed was a more upset Nudge. "Tsk. Tsk. So many cool events and happenings ruined. So many exploding classroom gags foiled. I mean what's the point of school if there isn't a stink bomb thrown during SAT exams or a dark gas cloud during make-or-break finals?"

I opened up the front zipper. A horrible stench filled the air around me. "What smells so bad in here?" I took out a few torn notebooks and felt around the bottom. My hand felt this gooey-sticky substance. I pulled out my hand.

"Oh that must be that banana I was saving." Ugh! "For what an instant murder weapon? Yuck!" Gazzy shrugged. "Either that or some pudding that spilled if it's greenish or brown in color it was vanilla pudding. So, you done invading my privacy?"

"Yeah, let's go. You're already two and a half hours late. Besides, you're 17 I think you can be responsible ebough." Gazzy grabbed the torn notebooks I took out of his backpack. "I need these to make paper UFO's." Or not. He paused. "And to write research papers and lab reports! Oh also I need that yellow piece of paper on the floor, my schedule." His schedule? "Don't you know you're classes by now, the semester is already half-over?!" Gazzy shrugged as he studied the crumbed up paper.

"Cool, I forgot I had P.E.! Oh crap, Mrs. Hanson, I head she's a real bitch." Oh goodness. I grabbed one of Nudge's sweaters as we headed out the door. "Haven't you met her yet?" I asked.

"Hmm…can't say I have. I always make it a point to miss her class." Wow. Over 10 weeks and he managed to avoid her class all that time. "Yeah, I usually have a migraine attack between 12 and 1:17." Oh what were we going to do with him?

We were one block away from Edison Sr. High School when Gazzy said, "I think I can walk from here." Kevakus shoved Gazzy forward. "We're not falling for that."

We followed him until he reached the school's marble front steps. "Yo Stinky Fish waz up?" Oh lord. "I though you saz you waz skipping today." The guy looked about 19 and wore a white tank top and baggy shorts even though it was like 40 degrees out and was surrounded my three other guys dressed the same way.

"Oh ya yo lil' sis was in the joint. Ya went psycho and killed some chicks." Gazzy dropped his backpack on the ground. "Ya that bitch will get watz comin' to her. Caz she's bada**! Gazzy shoved him to the ground.

"Yes, Angel's in jail but she did not kill people. She was set up!" The scraggly- looking teen hopped up. "Ya, if ya say so. But it don't matter that bitch will be in hell soon enough."

Before I could react, Gazzy tackled the tough-looking teen to the ground and started punching him like crazy. The other guys joined in and started beating Gazzy as well. I held my breath as I was sure he would be creamed. But he held his own. He pushed two of the guys off at once and the third he kicked to the floor as he rose up.

"Now I'm going to get an education so I don't end up like you. But if you ever say anything about my sister again I will kill you. Yes, I will. I can smash you're head open with anything-even a math textbook, you f-"

"Okay that's enough! You need me to sign you in?" Gazzy picked up his backpack. "Nah I'm in third hour by now and my teacher- I think his name is Mr. Park- doesn't notice if I come in late. Plus he takes attendance at the _end_ of class so they school only thinks I skipped _two_ classes. See ya."

As Kevakus and I headed back to the apartment I commented on how great it was he stood u for Angel. "I mean I don't encourage violence but- but you need to take charge in this world. Trust me." Kevakus twisted his spiky hair. "He reminds me of myself. I mean me, I would've knocked them dead a long time ago but still… that kid got a mean streak." Gazzy a mean steak gangster? Yeah right. Trouble maker, yeah. Pain in the a**, heck yeah. But mean, nah.

I turned they key in the knob and was surprised to find Fang and Iggy sitting at the kitchen table. "What are you two doing back so early?"

"We're done." Done? The appointment was supposed to last all day! "Elton thinks he's got it down and he has a surefire way of getting her out of this." Fang looked relieved.

"So I'd like to hear about this 'surefire' way." Fang stood up. "Why, don't you trust him?" I tilted my head. "I don't know him that well…"

"I think you know him _quite_ well." Iggy sipped his coffee. "Care to explain?" Iggy, Iggy, Iggy… "Well she got down to business, let's put it that way. You know, they say to get the best service to get a little acquainted and friendly, well Max did that to the max!"

"Anyway! I'd like to talk to him. I want to know what his claims are. I _am_ a lawyer after all." Iggy put down his coffee mug. "Yeah, we know. Your education loan made us go on food stamps for two months."

"So can I contact him? I broke my phone so I need to borrow someone's phone." Iggy quickly dashed out of the room. "Fang…"

"Fine. Here." Fang pulled out a silver clunky old phone. It was so old, the number keys were actually real, not touch screen. I pressed down the numbers hard. "F***! My nail!" Fang snickered. "Yeah making a call is a dangerous experience."

"Hey it's not working!" Fang pulled out an antenna. "Whoa! I haven't seen that thingy since the 90's!" Fang slapped his hand against his head. "Just make it quick, I have a 50 minute a month plan and since you couldn't wait until night time minutes…which start past midnight." I signaled him to hush up.

"Elton?" I asked. "Hey Max, heard the bad news…" Bad news? "Go on." I watched Fang fidget nervously as he waved his hands for me to hurry up. "Your divorce so terrible… I mean Fang told me not to get involved in personal matters, but it matters to me personally because I care about your wellbeing."

"Well he is behind the case, but besides that Fang's right. It doesn't matter." Fang tapped his fingers to his wrist to mean that I should hurry up. "Anywho, I feel bad about that. Some men can be such jerks. Not that I blame him after losing a wonderful woman like you. I waved my hand in order to shoo Fang away.

"Hold on Elton- Fang stop it." Fang sulked. "But it's my phone. I'm already over my minutes!" Oh for Pete's sake! "Here Fang how about this. I promise to be off in 15 minutes that's my final offer."

"But how can I check the time? You have the phone." I cupped my hand over the speaker. "Beats me. But hey, I'm impressed you're phone has a clock. What is it, a sundial?" Fang flipped the bird and stormed off.

"So sorry Elton. Fang's being an a******." Elton chuckled. "Quite alright. Hey, I know how you feel about personal relationships with me, but what do you say we go out for dinner? Business matter of course." Why not? "Fine. As long as you don't let this get in the way of the case."

"I promise that won't happen. I have a very high work ethic." Fang came back into the room. "Ya done yet?"

"Omigod shut the h*** up!" Fang trudged out of the room. "Excuse me?"

"No not you Elton. I'm sorry, it's Fang again." I sighed. "It's okay. Listen I have to go work on the case now, but I'd love to meet you at 8:00, say _Pompus Sir Constance Place_? I'll reserve a table for two."

"Sounds great. Bring the case files. We can get to them quickly and maybe we'll have a little spare time for some extra-curricular activity." I hung up the phone and called Fang. "Here catch."

Fang grabbed the phone from me. "So have fun talking to your boyfriend?"

"I'm meeting him tonight at 8:00." Fang shook his head. "Purely legal business."

"Where are you going?" I headed toward the kitchen. "Frankly that's none of your business." Fang remained persistent. "Maybe I should go with you. After all this is _only_ about the case so I should be there to help you out. Hmm?" Why wouldn't he just shut up? "No no no no no, that's fine, but we're all good. Besides, I want it to be at least a slightly tolerable evening."

"Whatever but keep in mind who you're doing this for." Blah blah blah. "Don't you have some microwaveable lunch pockets to heat up or some online website where you pretend to be a super hunk to tend to?"

"Oh shut up." Fang picked up the remote.

Gazzy got home from school in a much happier mood. He tossed hsi backpack to the floor. "Guess what? I got my first A. Ever! This calls for a celebration cake! He pulled out a chocolate cake from his bag. "Picked it up from the bakery by school." With that, Gazzy pulled out a sparkler candle and dim the lights as he motioned for everyone to gather around the table.

"1…2…3…Happy 1st A to me…" He sang to the tune of happy birthday. "Happy 1st A to me…" Oh Gazzy…

"…Happy 1st A to me! Who wants cake, Max?" I politely refused. That cake was chocolaty, fatty, sugary, and chocolaty.

"So what was this A in?" I asked starting up a conversation. "P.E." Oh lord. "I ran a mile faster than all of the other guys."

"Great. Maybe someday you'll get an A in a _real _subject." Fang muttered. "P.E. is important. Basketball and rope-climbing are vital life skills."

We sat around the table until 6:00. "Hey, where's Nudge?" Iggy asked. "Oh crap. I'll call her." I immediately looked towards Fang. "Oh fine!"

"Fang?" Nudge asked. "No. It's Max. Where are you?"

"Um you see…" I could here loud music and noise in the background. "I'm taking care of something. See you later. Bye!"

"That was weird." Fang groaned. "You only used like 19 seconds for that call and it still caused me a minute!"

"I could talk more if you'd like. Now if you excuse, me I'm going to slip into something a lot less comfortable." I headed into Nudge's closet in search of a nice evening dress.

There were only a few dresses in the sea of hideous sweaters and tube tops. There was a long church dress, a purple torn up dress, and a tight-fitting mini-dress with a sparkly jacket. Perfect. If only she had a cute black clutch to go with it…

"Okay, I'm meeting Elton at his office. See you later." Fang stopped me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. _This_ is for pure business?"

"Oh shut up. What else should I wear?" Fang shrugged. "Dickie and a tube top?" Funny

"Ugh. I'll see you later maybe around midnight or something. This could last awhile maybe even all night. See ya." Fang tried to stop me, but I slammed the door in his face.


	10. Tonight's Gonna Be a Goodnight

**A/N: Please review. Your feedback helps me to know what I need to work on.**

* * *

"Can I help you ma'am?" I nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm here to see Elton." The secretary narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you mean ?" I checked my diamond-studded watch. "Yes. Mr. McAllister." She studied me obviously staring at my mini-dress and heals. "Hmm…consultation?"

"Yeah, he should be expecting me. We're going out to discuss this over a nice dinner." The secretary looked down. "You may be trying to win him over but don't bother. He's more into _real_ relationships. With smart, hardworking women so don't even bother." Ooh. Did she see me as a threat or perhaps a challenge?

"Ah Nancy, thank you very much for waiting with Miss Max." Elton was dressed in a fashionable, tight-fitting suit. His hair was combed back and he wore a thin red tie.

"Nancy, I trust you can close up here?" Nancy muttered _something_ under her breath. "But sir, I scheduled a meeting with the McIntires."

"I trust you didn't receive my memo about this earlier? Well then I'd appreciate it if you would reschedule. Now if you don't mind, I have a reservation."

Elton opened the door for me as I headed into his Lexus. The seats were leather-finished and windows were slightly tinted. "Now, I know how hard this must be for you, all of this but I'm hoping that you won't be _too_ tense this evening." I buckled my seatbelt. "I'll try my best." Elton put on some background jazz music.

"Kenny G." Elton said. "Hmm…" Neither of us said a word until we got to the restaurant. Elton pulled up to the valet parking and helped me out of the car.

He then confirmed our reservation with the hostess.

A waiter brought us water with lemon, another folded our napkins, and another gave us a basket of bread and lit a candle. This reminded me of restaurant that Randall had once taken me to. "Bread?"

"No thank you, I'm on a no carb- oh what the heck?" I grabbed a plate and tried a slice of bread. Oh my goodness, it was outstanding considering the fact that

I hadn't eaten bread in months. I grabbed another slice then a third. _Whoa slow down Max!_

"So I have the case files. Perhaps you would like to look at them?" I pushed my plate away and scraped the crumbs from my chin.

"Good job." I was reading all of the evidence Elton had uncovered. "Nice statement."

"What can I get you for tonight?" The waiter asked. "I would like steak, medium rare, medium-size and a glass of Burgundy." I looked up. "And for the lady?"

"Um just a salad please hold the dressing, oh fine keep the dressing but make it with less fat, you know not so creamy." The waiter paused. "I'll try my best madam."

"So, what do you think?" Elton asked. "I think if you shoved a lump of coal up his a** you'd end up with a diamond in three weeks." Elton politely laughed. "No, not bout the waiter, about the case files. Hmm?"

"Oh amazing, you're wonderful." I felt my face turn slightly pink. "So, any questions?" I shook my head. "Seems pretty good to me." Elton placed his hand on my arm. "Then let's relax, put them away, and enjoy the rest of the night."

Our dinner came soon after. Luckily, the portions were small so I could feel less guilty about pigging out on the dinner.

The waiter poured us our wine and I sipped in the most lady-like way I could. "So the lady in the red dress said, 'I don't know about you but _I_ could sure use a good champagne!" I burst out laughing and the wine trickled down my cheek and onto the dress. Luckily, Elton appeared not to notice.

After dinner, Elton dropped my off back at the apartment. He walked me to the door as I grabbed my keys. "Thank you Elton for the wonderful night." I leaned forward and Elton tilted his head. "No. Thank you."

He kissed my slowly on the lips and then softly on the nose. I ran my fingers through his hands as we picked up speed. _He is so much better than Randall at this. _I thought. _Randall used to bite me_. _Once, he bit me so hard I bled, but Elton, oh goodness!_

I pulled back a little but then Elton hugged me and leaned forward as our tongues linked. I had no idea how long I was out there but man, however long it was, it was a piece of heaven.

"I have to go. My car is in a 15-minute parking zone." I violently sucked on his lips. "What the h*** I'll just pay the 350 dollar fee."

As I leaned back in for more, I heard the door open and something drop. "What the f***?!" Fang picked up the garbage bag.

"What are you doing out so late, Fang?" I asked. "I'm taking out the trash and by the way it's only 10:30!" I turned my shoulder and tried to kiss him again, but Elton simply pecked me in the cheek. "Appointment first thing tomorrow, at 7:00." I waved goodbye as Fang escorted me inside.

"What the h*** were you thinking? Are you f****** insane? You said you wouldn't do this!" I shrugged. "Changed my mind."

"You are unbelievable!" I closed the door. "He's paying more attention to me and thus he's putting more time into the case." Fang shut his eyes. "Did you do _anything_ productive- oh god no…"

"Well I looked at the case files if that's what you mean. I could've been more productive in other ways had you taken out the garbage on time." Fang sighed as he sat down at the table next to Nudge. "What's up with her?" Her head lay down on the kitchen table.

"She had a little too much to drink." He explained. "Yeah, that f****** bitch is insanely selfish!" I heard Gazzy exclaim from the hallway. "She didn't actually make it to see Angel and the bartender had to confiscate her keys and call her a cab."

"Hey Max." She lifted her head up. "Is that my dress?" I nodded. "My-my chanel- dress?" Uh oh. "Um well you see-"

"Don't sweat it, I mean in it. I love- love that dress." She rubbed her eyes. "Hey you spilled wine on it! You bitch!"

She tried to stand up, but Fang grabbed on to her. "Let's get you to bed now." When he returned Fang sat me down.

"And you…Elton. End it now." I stared at him in disbelief. "Are you telling me what to do?" He bobbled his head up and down. "Yeah I guess I am."

"Well stay out of it!" I rose up from my seat but Fang sat me down again. "You can date any guy you chose. Why him? You attracted to the forbidden? The rich? The arrogant?" How dare he say those things about Elton!

"Elton is none of those things!" Fang paced back and forth before suddenly stopping. "I don't care about Elton. I don't give a s*** about him! But seriously dump him." That controlling bastard! "There are better guys. Ah who cares you'll end up dumping him anyway, commitment phobic."

"No. He's different." Fang shrugged. "Whatever. Why do you like him? He doesn't really care about you!" I swear I wanted to sock him right there. "Is that right?"

"Plenty of other guys do!" I threw down my purse. "Oh yeah like who?" Fang took a deep breath. "Like me."

I think when he said that my heart stopped beating for two seconds. "You know what forget it." This was getting good. "No, continue."

"Just tell me what is better about Elton than me." Was he for real? "Well he's kind to me, he would do anything for me, he's handsome, he's a great kisser, and well he's British so he scores a little extra there, sorry."

"I'm all of that, minus the British thing." I smiled. "And the handsome, and the good kisser-" Fang blurted out, "Hey!"

"And that he would do anything for me." Fang took a minute. "I would do anything for you." I rolled my eyes. "I would, Max."

"Oh, also he's quiet! I can actually say a few words in edgewise!" Fang stared at me quizzically. "I'm quiet!" I shook my head. "You _used _to be quiet. Now you're loud and obnoxious." Fang murmured something under his breath.

"What's so good about quiet, anyway. Quiet is boring. Like when he's quiet I bet he's thinking things, being all sneaky. It's bad you can feel it!" Okay then. "But back to your little list thingy. I'm scoring well there so far."

"Fine, but what about the kind part, you aren't that nice to me so you don't really love me." Fang rubbed his eye. "Well you're not that nice to me either." Fang sat down. "Look, breaking up with you was the hardest thing I ever did. I knew you didn't like me and I wantd to pretend that I didn't care so I was a little rough around the edges."

"But I knew you still we upset about our breakup." Fang looked toward the floor. "I wasn't pretending for you or Nudge or anybody. I was pretending for myself. I thought if I acknowledged my feelings I would never be able to cope."

"Well I guess we're even on the kindness one. But I'm sorry, Elton still wins." Fang tossled his hair. "Why? What else do I need to do?"

"You need to be him. You're an alright person, but let's face it we aren't meant for each other. We had our going and we blew it."

"We can try again!" I shook my head. "Maybe we _could've_ tried again after a few months or so passed but now it's too late. We aren't meant for each other."

"I can change! Please I've been waiting so long to tell you that I loved you! I can be perfect." I looked down. You ca't change. The only way you could be perfect was if you were Elton. That's that. Goodnight."

"Whatever. The same to you. Hope you have sweet dreams." I grinned. "I will." Fang blinked his eyes as to hold back tears. He put on a T-shirt over his polo and headed ot his room.

"Wow." Iggy commented. "I know. He's crazy but I know he doesn't really like me. He can be flighty sometimes."

"That's where you're wrong. He loves you. He never stopped thinking of you. I tried to hook him up with other girls. All kinds. Many were hotter than you, no offense, but he only wanted you." I turned away. "He'll get over it."

"Max, he poured his heart out to you, he admitted that he loved you after so much building himself up and you tore him down!" So Iggy was some love doctor now, I see.

"Well what do you expect me to do, I don't like him?"

"Well at least be a little more sensitive towards him, seriously." Yeah whatever. "For real, Max. He's been upset about this for two years now. He really loves you. He's happier when he's around you." Iggy's eyes were open with emotion. "Yeah right. He's not happier around me. He's all depressed. I bet around you he's fine"

"Of course you wouldn't know that being since you never came back around to see him or check up on him or even call him! You know, you are terrible. But hey, stay with Elton, why should I care? You don't deserve Fang but just guarantee me one thing: don't do this without fully recognizing what you're turning down and what you're missing." I shrugged. "Good night Iggy."

I grabbed a blanket and fell right asleep. I woke up at around 5:00 and couldn't get back to sleep. I tried to have a clear focused mind. After all, Angel's trial would be only in a few hours or so, but all I could think about was last night and Elton's kiss.

At 8:00, I got up and got ready for the big day. Iggy served breakfast, but nobody was really hungry. Kevakus looked sick to his stomach, Gazzy could barely lift his spoon, Fang was in his own closed up world, and Nudge looked weak and pale from her hangoever.

As Gazzy, Kevakus, Iggy, and Fang headed to the courtroom, Nudge and I stayed behind to lock up.

"Max, I have to tell you something. I'm feeling guilty about Angel." She hung her head low. I could see her hair was less spiky and dark roots were beginning to show. "I feel so bad about chickening out last night on her. I mean what if they decide to kill her? I could not live with myself knowing that I could've made her happy before she died or at least been there for her, but instead I stayed out drinking because of my own stupidity!"

"They won't kill her, Elton has a good case made. I fully trust him. I feel like I know him well enough. We're definitely on a first-name basis." Nudge smiled weakly. "So I've heard."

We hovered to the city court together in solemn silence.

At court we sat down until the judge spoke. I zoned out until the part where they brought in the defendant. I almost cried as I saw Angel out in her orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days and honestly, I didn't blame her.

I sat nervously as both the prosecutor and Elton made their claims. After they both spoke, they brought out a few people. A toxicologist and policeman. Wait a minute. Both of them had the same thin nose and defined cheekbones Randall had. They must've been his sister and brother who I had never met. They both spoke.

The entire time all I could do was restrain myself from exclaiming, "Liar!" or "You must be f****** insane!" The judge took a brief recess. In that time, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Kevakus, and I said nothing. We didn't need to. We all knew what the other was feeling.

When the judge returned, she brought in another person.

"Oh my lord it's Randall!" Nudge shushed me and other people turned their heads to face me. Oops.

At one point in Randall's appeal, he looked into the audience and stared upon me. He gave me a look that said it all. _I've got you bitch, I win_.

After about an hour, the judge had made her decision. I crossed my fingers as she said, "I have made my decision. Angel will be sentenced to death on the date of January the second."

Nudge and I couldn't believe our ears. No. Now way. But how?

"Max. I have to have a word." Elton picked up his briefcase. "Forget it! This is all your fault. Angel's going to die. You said you had it covered. You promised! You son of a bitch! I hate you!" I slapped Elton across the face.

"Please Max, I'm sorry. Truly I am. I did my best." I felt the anger swelling up towards my chest. "No you didn't. Get out of here! Out! I hate you! You're fee will be mailed to you. Now leave. Be gone!"

"I'm not going to charge you a fee. I failed you. You are not going to pay me for failing you but let me just say one thing. I had no idea what they would come up with. The lies…the trickery." I could not believe that guy had a 96 percent success rate.

Elton tilted his head down and left.

I wanted to shoot him, but not just him. I wanted to get Randall too and his dirtya** siblings. At that moment I hated everybody. Even hated Angel for dying. Life sucked.


	11. Life Stinks,Yeah Yeah

**A/N: Please Review!**

* * *

The next day, Kevakus and I headed to visit Angel. Gazzy, Nudge, and Fang couldn't bear to see her just yet and Iggy went to chug a few drinks.

The guards new what had happened to Angel and agreed to let us see her. I guess they figured enough damage had been done so there was no harm in letting us see her.

We arrived at her cell not knowing what to say. Angel looked sad and dejected rather than alive and fiery. She didn't even look up when we came in or when we sat down or even when we started speaking to her.

"Come on say something sweetheart, please!" Kevakus begged. "Fine. Something. There. Now can you two just go? I really would like to be alone right now." Kevakus got up but I sat him down. "No. We're not leaving you."

"Well you'll have to some time. They'll kick you out." Angel turned away from us.

"Ugh! This is all my fault. Angel didn't kill those women, MobBoss Tony did." Kevakus wiped a tear from his eye. "I knew that, too yet I agreed with him. He threatened to kill both of us if I didn't go along with it. I helped set up the evidence for him and even worse then that, I made her believe the lie."

Angel jumped up from her metal cot. "What are you saying Kev?" Kevakus tilted his head down. "I'm so sorry…"

"Damn right you should be! What the h***? I trusted you. I loved you!" Angel stared at the ring on her finger. "But…but…"

"I proposed to you after because I felt guilty also I knew that it would only be a matter of time before you found out. I knew you would leave me but with us being engaged and all…" Angel clenched her fists. "But but what about the baby?" Baby?

"He'll die not having to know what a horrid father you are. Get out. Leave town. Now!" Kevakus started to cry. "But honeybun…" Angel rattled the barbed wire. "Leave!" After Kevakus left, I waited a minute.

"Pregnant? But how? I mean you looked overweight but not really pregnant." Angel breathed loudly. "Guess this jumpsuit hides it well. You can use it if you ever need to say, 'I'm not pregnant, I'm just fat!'"

"The judge…" I started. "The baby's do the end of December. Kevakus was going to take care of it, but I guess now someone else will have to." Angel rested her hands on her head. "Well you do it, Max?" I had to take a second to process all of this.

"Max you were always there for me even when you were far away. You always looked out for me. You did a great job raising me and you'd do a great job raising my child. I know you would." I looked her in the eye. "Okay. I'll do it."

Just as we finished, Elton came barging in. "I have new evidence. I can save you. I can put them on a trial of staging fake evidence. I can do it. I swear, I can!" Angel smiled weakly. "Thank you, Elton, but that won't be necessary." Elton looked at Angel quizzically. "Don't you understand, it's almost certain!"

"I'm not questioning you Elton. I just believe this is my destiny." Angel looked up. "God is watching me somewhere. If I should live, then I should live. If not, then-then I'm not really missing out on much. You did your best Elton. Max, you did even better. I truly appreciate all of your help. I think tat guard wants you to leave now. Trust me. He isn't very friendly." A tear fell down Angel's cheek. "Goodbye Max, Elton."

As I left, I refused to look at Elton and flew home as quick as I possibly could.

I told everyone at the apartment what had happened. "But how could you let her refuse help from Elton? He can save her!" Nudge exclaimed. "She didn't want it. She's been through so much already, I think she's had it. She trusts her fate to God. She's finally found peace with God, so just let her be."

"But she's pregnant! I never knew!" Nudge exclaimed. "She didn't tell any of us."

Iggy stood up. "That's not true. I knew. She told me but begged me to keep it a secret from you all. I have no idea why but that's what she wanted and I tried my best to respect her wishes."

That night, I could not sleep at all. I tossed and turned until I got a few short periods of rest starting at 6:00. AT around 10:00, I finally got up. I spent the day thinking about everything that had happened until dinnertime when I got the call.

They said Angel went into labor at midnight and was facing complications. They could've operated on her, but she refused. They also told me that Angel named me as legal guardian and that she had a baby girl at a health 7lbs, 14 ounces.

I journeyed to the hospital with Fang and Nudge as we set our eyes on Angel's baby daughter. She had tiny baby wings that barely stuck out. The doctor said she would never be able to fly and could have them removed later in life.

He put her in my arms while she was fast asleep. Her hair was a light blond and she had Kevakus's eyes . What she did have was Angel's expression of peacefulness. Yea, in that moment she looked exactly as Angel did when she was at rest.

"What will you name her?" Fang asked. "I know exactly what I'll name her. Trisita." Fang looked at me. "Trisita?"

I nodded. "It's what she named all of her dolls." Fang was still unconvinced.

"She loved that name. She even told me once…" I smiled as I reflected back to the days when everything was. When all of us were happy.

"Okay. That sounds great then." Fang wiped a tear from his eye.

"I bet somewhere…somewhere in heaven Angel is looking down. She's smiling." Fang nodded in agreement as I rocked Tistita gently.

"Don't worry Trisita. Everything is going to be okay. Yes. Everything will be just fine."

Nudge came over toward us. "I talked to the doctor. He says-he says she's perfect." Nudge wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Perfect height. Weight. Healthy heart, lungs, everything. Also, says she couldn't be stronger." Nudge continued.

"Yes. She also couldn't be more beautiful." I beamed in delight as I gently swung her back and forth and hummed softly.

I held for hours as she slept peacefully. When she woke up, the doctor gave me a bottle of special formula to feed her.

"Would it be okay if I fed her?" Nudge asked quietly.

I nodded. "Sure go ahead."

At 7:00, the doctor informed us that visiting hours were over. He said that only one of us could stay and that all of us could return at 7:00 the next morning.

Fang and I agreed to allow Nudge to stay with her tonight as we gathered our things, said goodbye to Trisita and headed back home.

When we arrived, Iggy hugged Fang, then me. "I made some arrangements at Conwell funeral home. I arranged the wake to be at 10:00 on Saturday and the funeral to follow. Here's the brochure."

I read: _Conwell Family Funeral Home: We look forward to serving your needs. _The pamphlet included the information about all of their services. It came with a wake, funeral, and the service of the minister of our choice.

"Iggy, look at the prices. I mean, yes I want to give Angel the best, but I haven't worked in weeks, I have bills to pay, and I will have to support Trisita." I exclaimed.

"Trisita?" Iggy asked quizzically.

"Angel's daughter." I responded as Iggy smiled momentarily.

"Well that's not a problem. Elton agreed to sponsor it. He really feels bad about what happened, Max." Iggy said.

"Well. That was nice of him." Fang noted.

"It was." I still was mad at Elton and wasn't exactly ready to forgive him.

I know, I know. I mean I was a lawyer myself and I always did my best to make both parties happy but sometimes I just couldn't fulfill my promises. I had tried my best and failed. Of course, when I failed nobody died. They may have ended up extremely miserable and not so well off financially, but still. No one died. I was sure that if Angel were free, she would've felt responsible for taking care of Trisita.

That night, Fang handed me a box wrapped in newspaper. By the way the edges were crumpled up to fit the box and how it was taped in random places I could tell Fang wrapped it himself.

I ripped open the paper and opened the box. "My cell phone! You got it fixed!"

"I figured you might need it. You know, to keep in control of every situation and everyone." He smiled sheepishly.

"Why?" I asked.

Fang picked up a manila envelope from the table. "My phone bill came yesterday. You racked up the bill like heck. 545 dollars and 39 cents."

With that I hugged Fang in a tight embrace.

After dinner, I checked my messages. Karen called like twelve times. My boss called. Unfortunately it was to fire me.

It was amazing when I thought about what had happened these past two weeks.

At the start, I was sort of rich, married, and completely independent from every member of the Flock. To my knowledge or to my ignorance, everyone was fine. In two weeks, I learned how not fine everyone was. I became more aware of what had could happen when the Flock was broken up and how much we truly needed each other.

At the beginning of two weeks, I appeared to have it all. A husband, a good job, happiness. But I didn't. Not really. I was just under the illusion I had it all. In the end, though I lost everything. My husband, my job, my happiness and even what I didn't realize I was missing. Yet I had gained something too or regained something.

I regained the essence of the Flock. I regained the feeling of our importance. I regained something I had been missing for a long time: a purpose, a _real_ purpose.

I guess I had fallen asleep because at midnight I was awoken by a call on my phone. "Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh hello, Max." It was Randall.

"What do you want you f****** son of a bitch? What do you want from me you- you murderer? Yeah. That's what you are. A murderer. A cold-blooded, heatless killer."

"Max, Max, Max. Settle down. You know this isn't my fault. You could've stopped this. Angel could've easily won the trial and retained her will to live. Yeah, I heard what happened. Such a shame." Randall snickered.

"I swear Randall, I'll get you! I will! You will pay!" I screamed.

"Easy there Max." I could sense that Randal was smiling.

"You're right. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Two wrongs? As in your two wrongs?" Randall asked.

"Randall. You're delusional. You let your spite take place in a place you shouldn't have messed with. You went through so much trouble embellishing claims, allowing your siblings to fake their way to making false claims, brainwashing so many people to agree your lies!" I felt the scorching pain in my vocal chords as I screamed.

"Don't be so selfish. This wasn't for you. Did you really think this was about you?! No. For two years you pushed me to the limit. For two years you forced me through h***! Did you give a damn about me? No. No you f****** bitch!" How dare he!

"Oh, I guess it doesn't do any harm in telling you this now. I knew the truth. Angel did not kill those women. My sister's colleague found there was no way she could've pulled the trigger. But my sister is shall we say very persuasive? She is a highly respected professional and it was her who tripled the records of marijuana, cocaine, and heroine in her system. My brother, the wonderful police man he was helped come up with many exaggerated, no false, actually, claims." Randall continued.

"You- you! I'll-I'll get you locked up. I can. I have connections! Randall, are you listening? Randall? Randall! You better not have hung up on me!" I threw my phone across the room. It hit the wall and the back fell out.

"Don't tell me you broke the phone again." Fang smiled.

With that I burst into tears. "What's the matter? I heard you yelling. You woke me up. You know I need my beauty sleep."

The tears rushed down my cheek even faster and I found it harder to catch my breath. "Oh Max, what's the matter? Who was it on the phone?"

"R-Randall. H-h-h-e was telling me- me that- that he set up everything. I mean I knew he was behind this but still!" I poured out to Fang everything that Randall had told me.

"That son of a bitch!" I nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly."

"You know what? I will go after him. He will get what he deserves. I will pursue him. He cannot get away with this." I assured.

"You will. I know you will." Fang hugged me.

"I-I can't believe I married that a******. I mean I was extremely wasted and all of that, but still!"

"I told you that you would be better off with me." Fang smiled.

I resumed my sobbing. I guess it was too much. Everything, all of this, just all at once. It was all so much!

"I-I'm sorry Fang. For everything. I should've been nicer. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you! I'll be better to you, I promise!"

Fang shook his head and said, "You do that and I'll make sure you don't give up and back down on that promise. Deal?" I nodded.

"Deal."

Fang gently pushed my head down to the pillow and placed the sheets over my body.

Then, without warning, he pressed his lips to mine and gently stroked my hair.

"Fang?" I let out.

"Goodnight, Max." With that, Fang got up, walked out, and closed the door. We may have experienced our disagreements and differences but one thing was for certain, Fang really knew how to close out a deal.


	12. The Final Goodbye

**A/N: I had a few problems with chapter order, but I'm pretty sure I fixed them.**

* * *

The week passed by extremely slowly. On Friday, we brought Trisita home from the hospital.

I set up a cradle in the room Nudge and I shared. I looked at Trisita as I fed her bottle.

"What should I say, tomorrow? I owe it to your mother to say something exceptional. Something worthwhile. But what should I say?" I smiled softly as Trisita slowly drifted off to sleep.

On Saturday, we got ready for the wake. Nudge wore her torn up black dress and I wore a black strapless dress I had bought for the somber occasion.

We gathered for the private wake. Fang went up first and stood there for only a minute followed by Iggy. After Iggy, Nudge leaned down to say her words. After she exited the room, it was Gazzy's turn.

I noticed the tears stream down his face as he was utterly speechless. He grabbed Trisita from me as walked out the door.

I made my way to Angel's coffin. Angel looked exactly like she did in prison. Her hair was messed up, her wing was scarred, and her hand was cut. Her belly still looked pregnant. How could I have missed it? Why didn't I know?

There was one thing that was different however. Her eyes had a look of pain and anguish, but yet she looked relatively peaceful. I guess she felt it was her time to go.

"Angel, why did you die? Didn't you want to live? Did not you want to meet your own daughter? Did not you want to at least give it a shot at getting off death roll? I guess you didn't want to go through with anymore of that crap. Guess you couldn't stand living with everyone pushing you and pushing you. You thought nobody believed you. Heck, maybe you didn't even believe yourself. But still, I bet in your heart you always knew. You knew you didn't do it but perhaps you wanted to deny it. That would mean Kevakus lied to you." I wiped my tears with a tissue.

"Maybe you didn't want to live with all of that. But couldn't you have at least waited to see your daughter? Well if you did, you would've loved her. I know you would. Goodbye Angel, you shouldn't regret one thing about your life. Just the way it ended. Goodbye my sweet Angel. Goodbye."

The minister handed me a look of comfort and I thanked him with my eyes as I headed outside to prepare for the funeral.

"So. How are you holding up?" I asked Fang.

"As good as I can, I suppose. I'm shaking, but I'm still standing." Fang took out a package of tissues from his shirt pocket.

"I think you're going to need this." I thanked him as I took the tissues.

"I think you're right."

We headed into the chapel for the funeral. I was surprised to see how many people were there. Her elementary school friends, Beth, Terra, Vicky. They had changed since I last saw them. Those blond cheerful girls all died their hair black and got a few piercings. There were also a few people who I didn't recognize.

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, and I sat behind Beth, Terra, and Vicky.

"Max?" Beth turned around and faced me.

"Beth. I haven't seen you in ages!" Beth flipped her shoulder-length straw blond hair.

"I know." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry, truly I am. I mean in high school we weren't exactly the closest. She was changing. She was different- I-that's all I could focus on back then. But one thing that did stay true, true to the end- her deep-down kindness, and her strength. That may sound corny, but it's true." Beth turned around as the service started.

The minister was the first to speak. He spoke for about 20 minutes, yet set the mood for the entire service.

Iggy was the first to speak. "You know, everyone always thought I was Angel's favorite in the Flock. She opened up to me more than anybody else, she talked to me more often than anybody else, and she related to me more than an anyone else in the Flock. Yet I never appreciated that. I resented her for not being more. She told me one thing about what she had been doing for like what-an entire month? She would be mysterious. I would feel like she never would tell me enough. You know? But I never appreciated our relationship. I miss you Angel, and I'm sorry that I didn't appreciate you."

Iggy stepped off the steps of the altar and hugged Fang as he came up to speak.

"I was very overcritical of Angel. Yes, I loved her, yes I cared, yes all of that. I-I was going through my own problems. I worked through it my own way. Now, Angel could've opened up to me. I could've been there for her. We all know those awkward teen years. A lot of us are lost in those years. And let's be honest. Angel was. I could've helped her, you know? But I didn't." Fang paused.

"She was lost, but found. I mean her paths may not have been clear, but she certainly had a good idea about how to find herself. Usually, the young are the ones who are a little astray, but though she were eight years older than me, she had a gamn well better idea of moral values and ethics than I did. Thank you."

Gazzy and Nudge came up together. Gazzy hugged Nudge and took the microphone. "First of all, I would like to say a few quick words about Angel. I am her brother, biologically. But still, I know that doesn't mean that I was more important to her than anybody else. The Flock, we had something special, something that a normal family can't have. We all fly, we drive each other nuts, but we were always there for each other. We wen through so much. Thank you." Gazzy escorted Nudge out.

I then realized it was my turn to speak. My turn. I hadn't written anything. I hadn't even planned. My knees shook as I walked to address the crowd.

I looked into the audience. I noticed Elton sitting a few rows behind where I was sitting earlier. I glanced at him and our eyes met for a second. "Oh God!" Everyone stared at my as though I were psycho. _Say Something!_

"Um…hi. As many of you know, Angel had her share of trouble for a girl of only 16. But that's not why we're here. We're here to mourn a death of a wonderful girl, right?" I waited for the crowd to scatter a few 'I agrees' and 'yeps' around.

"Wrong. We're not here to woe over this tragedy or even to cry tears over her early death. No. We're here to celebrate her life. We are not ignoring her death or her struggles, either. We are understanding the mix o the two together. Everybody has both a good side and a bad side. And sometimes, you get into struggles and make mistakes. That does not mean you're bad though. Definitely not, because for our friend, the _Angel_ definitely prevailed." I paused to add effect.

I heard the door in the back of the room creak. Everyone turned there heads abruptly. At first I could only see the shadow. The man was wearing all black. As he approached the light, I realized it was Kevakus. He had flattened his spiky hair and died it to a dark brown which I assumed was his natural color. He looked quite different actually.

"Um… well I'm glad that each and every single one of you is here today. Thank you." I headed back to my seat as I listened to the minister say a few closing words.

After the service was over, Elton started towards the back door. "Wait, Elton!" I screamed as he turned his head towards me.

"Look, I know that you don't want me here but I felt as it were my- well I just thought that I should be here."

"It's okay. I'm glad that you came. Listen, I know it's not your fault. But I'm beginning to wonder if any of it mattered." I sighed.

"What do you mean, Max?"

"I mean everything. Working so hard, visiting her, keeping her company. She died. I tried so much and so hard to reach out to her but what difference did it make? I did more harm than good and in the end, I just feel worse. If I just let everything alone… everyone would be better off. The flock, me, you."

"Angel wouldn't." Elton said. "Look, you made her happy."

"Yeah right."

"No, Max, you did. She wanted to connect with you. She admired you. She loved you. She died a lot happier, trust me."

With that, I just started crying. Yes, right in the chapel just bawling away like a little girl. I tried to face away form Elton, but he gently pulled me into an embrace.

I knew I was a terrible person. I was rude to everyone in the Flock to which I destroyed in the first place, I was nasty to Fang purposely out of spite, and unnecessarily a jerk to Elton. Plus, if I hadn't been a jacka** to Randall…

"Shh…Max… it's okay. I know this is tough for you." Elton patted me on the back.

"I'm- I'm sorry." I sniffled. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. I have no control, do I? I'm just- just-" I paused.

"Am I a good person?" I asked.

"What?"

"Elton, am I a good person. Honestly, tell me." I looked him directly in the eye.

"Yes, I should say so. You fought hard and true until the very end. You always wanted the best for Angel. While doing that, you brought the Flock closer. In the end, you let Angel go. It's what she wanted. You let her do it even though it was the most difficult thing you could ever do. You may think that's the worst mistake you made, but it's the nicest most selfless thing you ever did." Elton smiled. "You're a bigger person than I'll ever be. And that's the truth." Elton reached down and kissed me.

I missed this sensation. He was magic, I tell you. He made me feel passionate and aroused when he kissed me at some times, but at others, he uplifted me. He knew exactly what I needed and gave it to me perfectly.

"Max, we're ready- oh." I heard Fang say.

I quickly lifted up my head. "Oh what's up?"

"Nothing. I was going to say, we're ready to head outside for the burial." Fang stared me down quickly and gave a dirty look to Elton.

"Um great, I'll be there soon. Just give me a minute here, ok?"

Fang frowned. "Yeah sure, a minute."

"Well then, I best be going." Elton said.

"Wait. How about you be a poll bearer I mean, if you'd like to. We have three; Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy, but we need another."

"Of course. Not a problem."

As the burial ceremony took place, I noticed Kevakus in the distance. He was standing near a hill watching the ceremony.

When the burial was over, I caught Kevakus before he could take off.

"Uh, what are you doing here? I think Angel made it pretty clear she wanted you to have nothing to do with her from now on." I yelled.

"I had to say goodbye. I am her fiancée after all." He replied simply.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Angel and I loved each other. I know, I know. I was wrong. I felt bad about what I did everyday. That's why I was so determined to help her. I had to make peace." Kevakus tilted his head down.

"Peace? With Angel?"

"Yes, but also with myself. You know, it was a beautiful service. I was glad I could witness it."

"Good, you saw it. You saw her burial. You 'made peace' or whatever. Now go. Don't lie and pretend you cared. Don't say you loved her. Don't say you feel guilty!" I cried.

"Hey don't you dare think I didn't love her! I proposed to her. We were engaged!"

"Hmph." I replied. "Out of spite or pity perhaps."

"No, that's not true! I wanted to be with her. I wanted to start a family. But yes I do fell guilty. That is why I'm coming clean. I didn't kill those women, but I helped. I was scared for my life and the life of Angel. I'll tell you what happened. I think you deserve to know. I was connected with the radical group TAFTRA. MobBoss Tony killed those undercover women and I was connected with the plot. Angel wasn't. She had nothing to do with it. Trust me. Tony, he told me to cover up. You don't tell him no. If I said no, he would kill Angel and her unborn child. I feared for her."

"Oh," I interrupted. "You feared for her and wanted to help her. So you made up an outrageous scam to just make her life a living h***!"

"No. I thought I would be able to help her. I couldn't turn myself in. I was involved in his network. I was connected directly to him and his crimes. He would not allow the risk the cops would find our connection. Plus, if I went to jail who would protect Angel. She was a fighter, that's for sure. But she was young and even she was no match for him and his goons alone. It got out of hand. But nonetheless, she's gone. I don't have to worry about her being killed so I fell no fear about turning myself in. I will also tell all about MobBoss Tony and TAFTRA. Nobody knows the truth because of Tony." Kevakus paused.

"He threatens people and their loved ones. He will torture them and kill them before he even touches you. But I have nothing to lose. I'm coming clean."

I nodded. "Good for you. You may get sentenced to life, and you may deserve it, but you won't die a total a******."

"Max?" Nudge came over with Trisita in her arms.

"Hi." Nudge faced Kevakus.

"What are you doing here you- you!"

"Relax. I was just leaving." Kevakus looked at Trisita asleep in Nudge's arms.

"My daughter." A tear rolled down his cheek. "My baby girl. Can I hold her?"

Nudge was reluctant but I motioned to let her know it was okay as she cautiously handed Kevakus the baby.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Trisita."

"Hi Trisita, it's me, your daddy. I know you're sleeping and you won't remember me. But that's for the best, trust me. You're safer here with the Flock. They will all take care of you. Especially Max. Always do as she says. Now I will never see you again." Tears fell from Kevakus's cheeks.

"We will never meet again. I do not want you to see what I am. You shall not know of your father's mistakes or what a awful person he is. But I know about you. I know that you will be a kind, sweet, caring, selfless, intelligent person. Just like your mother. But you won't make your parents' mistakes. You'll be a million times better than I could ever hope to be. You will always be in my heart and thoughts. I'm just sorry you couldn't have what you deserve. I will always regret leaving you and leaving you motherless. Sleep my child. Sleep my angel." With that, Kevakus handed Trisita over to me.

He nodded, blinking away his tears, and standing erect walked off into the distance.

I held Trisita up and kissed her on the forehead.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the end. Thank you to everyone who read and to all of those who provided feed back.**

* * *

15 months later:

"Come on, just a little further! Come on. Yes! Good job, Trisita. You getting this Max?" I smiled as I pressed stop on the video recorder.

"Yes, Gazzy. I got Trisita's first steps right here." Gazzy reached out and hugged Trisita. "Good job."

"Foo- foo." Trisita called out. Foo-foo was her way of saying food.

"Ah, walking all of that four feet distance made you hungry, didn't it? Too bad they all missed it." Gazzy said.

"Yeah. But we have it right here on tape."

A few hours later, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy returned home. "You missed it. The whole thing." I called out.

"She did it. She took her first steps." I smiled.

"We can watch it later. So anyway, how did it go with the realtor?" I asked as Nudge sat down at the table.

"Great. Elsa said we can sign the deal tomorrow. Ooh, I can't wait! Six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a dining room, kitchen, backyard. Plus plenty of space for Trisita now that she's walking all over the place. We can move in as soon as Friday." Nudge grinned.

"That's great. I'm very happy for you all." Nudge headed over to Gazzy to hug Trisita while Fang walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Max." He said coolly.

"Hey Fang. You want a coffee?" I asked.

"No. No thank you. Caffeine gives me the jitters. But I could take something to eat thank you very much." I nodded.

"How about a cinnamon roll? I baked them fresh this morning." I offered.

"Nah. Your baking makes me sick to my stomach. I'll take something safer. Maybe some microwave pastry or something."

"Okay then. I'll eat with you." I said.

After the pastries were done, I pulled up a chair and sat down across from Fang. "So, excited for your move?"

"Yeah. Big house. Nice view. Too bad you're not coming with us." Fang violently chewed a piece off the pastry.

"Listen. I know last time things got a little rough but this time I want to ask you. Are you sure you're okay with Elton and I moving in together?" Fang chewed a bit of his pastry.

"Oh yeah, of course. Of course. You'll only be a few blocks over. I can come over and annoy you anytime I want to. Besides I have Iggy, and Gazzy, and Nudge. Plus I'm getting a job so I'll be busy." Fang finished up his pastry.

"I'm glad. But what will you do when Gazzy starts school next September? Nudge works three jobs, you will work, and Iggy works at the café."

"Well I don't know. She's a little young for daycare. I'm thinking maybe you could watch her except, oh yeah, you have couples to split up. You got a new job at Virgina's own Peterson law firm and Elton works. Never thought much about it." Fang paused. "I don't know."

For the rest of the week, I packed all of my things to move into my new home with Elton. On Friday I helped everyone else move their stuff into the new house.

"It's beautiful." I commented. The balcony looked over the hills and the backyard had a tiny little creek that flowed into it.

"It is. Angel would love this place." Fang said. For a few minutes after that, none of us said anything. I broke the silence.

"Yes. She would."

A little later, Elton stopped by to pick me up. "How about a little kiss for me?" I smiled as I reached up to kiss him.

"I got you a little something." He handed me an envelope.

"Two tickets to Rocker Island?!" I embraced him. I had always wanted to go there.

"Ah, Max. Going somewhere special?" Fang smiled. I kissed Elton as he shielded his face away from us.

"Yes. Rocker Island." I replied.

"Great. For how long?" He asked.

"A weekend. But don't worry, we'll back. This time I'm not really leaving. Just visiting a nice destination." Fang nodded.

"Sounds fun. You two. Vacation. Sunny beach. High class resort." Elton headed inside where he greeted Trisita.

"Fang is something the matter?"

"Nah. I'm fine. You're going on a couple's vacation. I'm happy for you two. I hope you enjoy yourselves. Have fun. Just not too much fun. I don't want you coming back with some rug rats to take care of." Fang looked down.

"You realize it. We're a couple. That's not going to change. We love each other." I said as smoothly as I could.

"Yeah, it's fine. I mean you're not running off and eloping. You'll back Monday. But really, enjoy yourselves."

"You ready?" Elton asked.

"Yeah. See you Fang." Elton took my hand and escorted me back into his car. "Come my dear, your chariot awaits."

The next morning, Elton and I set off for Rocker Island.

We arrived in the evening. It was beautiful. The sunset was a deep purple with a few streaks of orange and pink. The beach had endless soft, white sand and the tropical breeze was to die for.

We had tons of fun. We went to fancy restaurants, elegant halls, and even to the theatre. On our last night, Elton and I watched the calm water on the beach.

"So. Beautiful place. Wish we could stay here."

"Yeah, Elton, me too. But we have to return home. We have work and lives. Everything will be back to its chaotic self." I sighed.

"I know. Hey listen, how about we grab some desert before catching our plane. I know a great little place. They have cakes and cupcakes. Don't worry. They're organic, sugar-free, and low carb. What do you say?"

I kissed Elton. "Sounds great."

With the wind blowing in my hair, and the sand in my flip flops, we headed to Daring Dina's Dessert Palace.

"Hmm." I said looking at all of the cakes in the display. "What ever shall I order? How about the chocolate cake, mini-size. We can share. You know chocolate's my favorite."

Elton nodded. "Yes, yes. Chocolate everything. If only you would learn to like mint."

"Sorry. I love chocolate. Healthy of course. Has to be healthy."

"Listen, how about you grab a seat outside. I'll order your _chocolate_ cake." He chuckled.

I looked up at the stars in the sky. They were so beautiful. I loved California, but there was so much commotion. You could see them, but not like here and not like in Virginia.

"Max, the order's here." Elton called. A waiter but down the silver tray on the table and uncovered the lid.

"Cupcakes?" I looked down. There were four cupcakes. Each with it's own separate word. Will, a pink cupcake. You. A chocolate cupcake. Marry. A mint-chocolate cupcake. Me. A mint flavored cupcake. Behind those, there was a mini-chocolate cupcake. It had a silver diamond ring on top.

"Oh Elton." Tears of joy streamed down my face. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you." I reached over and smooched him on the lips.

"Here, let me help you." He put the ring on my finger.

That night, I walked on the plane the happiest person in the world. Elton and I were getting married. Married!

The next morning, I rushed over to the Flock's house with Elton.

"Hey, Max, what's up?" Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang were standing by the door. Elton and I walked in as I showed off my ring.

"Omigod!" Nudge squealed as she squeezed me.

"I know!"

Gazzy was talking to Elton, while Nudge and I were celebrating. Nudge offered to make me a fruit salad.

"Well. Congrats." Fang hugged me. "You two. Married. I'm so happy for you." Fang smiled, but it was obviously forced.

"Oh, I figured out a solution to the problem- who will watch Trisita. Iggy quit his job. He met this girl somewhere so he's taking off some time. He'll be able to stay home with Trisita. It's seems everybody's loving. Everyone wins. Except me, of course."

I hugged Fang. "Oh Fang."

We left that night happier than ever.

9 Months Later

Elton and I got married. We had a beautiful ceremony and a great honeymoon. Trisita turned two and we had a party for her. She can speak many words, her first naturally being the word, "Max."

Iggy got engaged to his new girlfriend, Margaret. Nudge is seeing somebody and Gazzy is in school up in New England.

We're holding up, but Angel's death still hasn't been any easier for us.

On what would've been her 18th birthday, we all held a little memorial service for Angel. It was small and sweet and made us remember why we stuck together. We live our lives in honor of her. We stick together because of her. Her memory made us closer together. As close as we should've been a long time ago.

We always keep in contact and we always look out for each other.

Time passes, people move on with their lives. People pass, their spirits live on. We live in honor of each other, we live in honor of ourselves. Time passes, but our purpose doesn't.


End file.
